<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loving Her Was Blue by Cthulhus_Curse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799108">Loving Her Was Blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cthulhus_Curse/pseuds/Cthulhus_Curse'>Cthulhus_Curse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Happiest Season (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabbles, F/F, Fluff, One-Shots, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:21:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cthulhus_Curse/pseuds/Cthulhus_Curse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of one-shots for Happiest Season.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abby Holland/Riley Johnson, Harper Caldwell/Abby Holland, Sloane Caldwell/Riley Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>286</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Saving Her - Riley/Sloane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I have decided to start a one-shot series because I can and because I love this film. I’ll probably only do Riley/Abby, Riley/Sloane, and Abby/Harper fics, but if y’all want anything else, let me know! </p><p>If ya wish to request a one-shot along with a ship LEAVE A COMMENT or SEND ME AN ASK ON TUMBLR (remy-roman)!</p><p>Finally, I know this is a morbid way to start a one-shot series, but I am a morbid person. </p><p>As always, watch out for spelling mistakes because I am too lazy to proofread! </p><p>TRIGGER WARNING: Attempted self-harm</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sloane had long ago accepted she was a disappointment to her parents. Actually, to anyone and everyone she had or will ever meet. It was just the way she was built. As much as she prided herself on being a creator of the curated experiences that were vessels (although that would be going to shit too), that was disappointing too. Who left a life of practicing law, her passion, only to start making gift baskets with a man she no longer loved? Sloane Caldwell (she had long ago stopped using her married name, even before the divorce, for a variety of reasons). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not only had her career gone south, but her marriage went the same route as well. Marrying Eric had been more for status than it had been for love. After all, she barely knew the man. He was just there and she only hated him less than any other man. As much as she had wanted to explore her sexuality, specifically when it came to women, Sloane knew that was out of the question. She would not disappoint her parents once again or at least she hoped she would not. Being with a woman would probably give Tipper a heart-attack while Ted would give her his trademark look of disapproval. That would probably kill her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of the pent up stress that Sloane had been feeling all over her life needed to come out one way or another. Carrying on with the tradition of stupidity is what had her sitting on the floor of her bathroom, tears streaming down her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was tired, tired of everything. It was too goddamn much. She was tired of not being a good enough daughter for her parents. She was tired of not being as beautiful as Harper was said to be. She was tired of being so cold and distant towards everyone, even while she was in a loveless marriage. She was tired of denying herself the freedom to love whoever she wanted, even if that happened to be a woman. Sloane was tired of not living and simply surviving. It was too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only thing that she could do was sit there, her hand clutching a shiny new razor, and cry. She knew it was a very idiotic thing to do. Hell, even her teenage-self had understood that even the first time she had tried it. But Sloane really had nothing else to do. Even if she did, she deserved the pain. She deserved to be punished for not being good enough. It was all her fault. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sloane brought the razor to her arm, knowing she could easily hide any scars with a long sleeved shirt, after all, it was winter. The adrenaline rush she felt was something she so deeply missed. It was like a drug. She craved more and more of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, Sloane pressed the sharp razor to her skin, grimacing at the pain. Before she could so much as move it, her phone interrupted her. A sound of frustration (classic Sloane) was let out. Could she not just punish herself in peace? It’s what she deserved. Nonetheless, she dropped the razor and grabbed her phone. Her blood almost turned cold as she took a look at her screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Incoming call from Riley ❤️</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another person she would surely disappoint. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That melotic voice was music to Sloane’s ears. She could listen to it for days and never grow tired, but as much as she loved it, she could not bear listening to it anymore. Riley would not be disappointed like her parents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As a matter of fact you were. Haven’t you heard of texting?” God, Sloane truly was a bitch, even if she did not mean to be. She just couldn’t help it. So much for health defense mechanisms…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, um, sorry. I should’ve asked if you were busy,” Riley genuinely seemed apologetic, which only made matters worse. Sloane could not understand why, of all the people in the world, the doctor would only let down her guard around her. To everyone else she was the very badass and well-put Dr. Johnson, but to Sloane she was Riley, or Ri as she had taken to calling her. “Hey, are you okay? I know it’s not my place to ask or anything, but you sound, uh, different.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” But she really wasn’t and her voice didn’t do much to help her case. It was broken, just like her. It would not take a genius to hear that. “I’ll call you later. Goodbye, Dr. Johnson.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Slo, wait.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This woman was persistent, but she must have been if she kept on getting related with her family. It was sweet, really, but Sloane was tood tired for that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” Again, Sloane snapped at Riley. How that woman still wanted to associate with her after such treatment was beyond her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> As much as Sloane wasntes to be annoyed by that question, she couldn’t be. Riley’s tone as small and concerned. It genuinely broke the brunette’s heart to act so stupidly when the other woman was simply trying to help. She truly was an ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I already told you I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First of all, you know how I feel about the word ‘fine.’ No patient of mine who describes themselves as being ‘fine’ is ever feeling well,” Well, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>have a point. “Second of all, you didn’t answer my question.” Now, I won’t ask again, Caldwell. Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even Sloane surprised herself by her answer, but she did not regret it. Riley just seemed to bring out the best, and sometimes worst, in her. While it made her feel vunerable and weak, it also somehow made her feel protected and safe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Strangely enough, Riley appeared content over such an answer. Whether it was because she was finally given an honest answer or because she was happy the older woman was getting what she deserved, Sloane didn’t know. “I’m coming over. Just give me like 15 minutes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huh, so it was the latter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Riley, you don’t have to-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to. Now, shut up and stop being stubborn,” Riley did seem to be making quite the good points. Sloane cluld not help but be amused, though. Nobody told her to shut up and live to tell about it. Maybe she had a soft stop for lesbian brunette doctors that dated her sister in high school. “Go lay down and wait until I’m there. I’ll see you soon, Caldwell.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt weird to have someone genuinely care. Yeah, Matilda and Magnus cared and loved her, but having an outsider do that was new. Sloaned realized she liked it. Neither her parents nor siblings (well, minus Jane because she was a genuine sweetheart) would ever go out of their way to care for her that way. They were not forced to by any means, but it did make her wonder how her sister’s ex-girlfriend cared more than her own blood. As much as Sloane loved micro-analyzing situations, she was too exhausted to do so. Maybe she would take up Riley on her offer to lay down. Either way, she just wanted to be okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you soon,” Sloane quietly replied. It earned her a cute hum of approval from Riley, who hung up soon after. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s when Sloane realized she was, in fact, utterly in love with Riley Johnson, who had saved her from herself. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Of Giraffes and Skyscrapers - Harper/Abby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“For the Happiest Season oneshots, I’d love to see something about how Abby and Harper met or some hurt/comfort. Thanks!” - Requested by anonymous</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahhh I got my first request!!! </p><p>If y’all wanna send me more requests, leave em in the comments or send me an ask on Tumblr (remy-roman). </p><p>Hope ya like it! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Abigail Holland prided herself in being a calm and collected individual. She had always been rather introverted so she was used to keeping to herself on the sidelines. Never speaking unless it was necessary, staying away from public functions, and even staying away from people who she knew would annoy the crap out of her. She was good at that, but not perfect. Her one weakness, her kryptonite, were beautiful women. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as a certain brunette, one who she has been seeing quite frequently for the past few weeks, came into the shop, she gulped down a knot in her throat. Abby did not know her name and simply referred to her as “that cute giraffe lady.” She had light blue eyes that Abby could get lost in forever. Her smile was radiant, always causing a chain reaction and, in turn, making the blonde beam along. But the most adorable thing by far about the mystery woman was her height. She was a stunning skyscraper that happened to be the highlight of Abby’s days. She rued the day they ever interacted because she just </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>her reaction would be embarrassing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, Abby spoke too soon. She heard the ring of the bell, signifying that a new customer was in the store. Business had been booming as of late. People seemed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>care about their pets. Regardless, Abby, who was on cashier duty that day, looked up. As soon as she did, she regretted it immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I was wondering if you had any food for guinea pigs? I came by the other day but Ginny said you wouldn’t get a shipment until Friday and, well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>it’s Friday</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” As soon as giraffe lady finished talking, she let out a nervous laugh. Meanwhile, Abby melted internally as she suffered a woman-infused mental breakdown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah we got some today. I put them by aisle 6, right next to the cages,” Abby was surprisingly calm as she spoke, but internally she was freaking out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, thank you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, giraffe lady walked off into the belly of the store, taking all her beauty with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abby pretended to check the prices on some new inventory as she watched the tall woman stride through the aisles. Maybe it was a little creepy, but she truly found her alluring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While they never had an interaction until now, Abby had always felt some sort of connection whenever she came around; even if she watched her for afar. Maybe it was platonic, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. Giraffe lady made her happy and she learned that being happy was a pretty good feeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It still hurt to crush over women who did not even know she existed. Abby was suddenly reminded of that one professor during her first year of college. Maybe it was not </span>
  <em>
    <span>great </span>
  </em>
  <span>to like a professor in that way, but Abby couldn’t help it. She was sweet, nice, and very funny. Throughout her life she had just been crushing on women that were not available whatsoever. Maybe it was a curse? Either way, Abby was tired of it. She just wanted to find someone who genuinely bonded with her. Was that too much to ask for? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, the walking skyscraper carried a bag of guinea pig food towards the desk. It was adorable to watch her struggle a bit with the bag, but those bags were notorious for being slippery and heavy, so Abby didn’t blame her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here it is,” The brunette said as she set down the bag on the counter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abby smiled at her because she truly did not trust herself to say a peep. Well, only after scanning the item and preparing the transaction that was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be $12.80,” The blonde said with a grimace. That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> for a goddamn bag of guinea pig food, but those animals had expensive taste. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, just for one bag? Damn, that’s a lot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh, yeah it’s the good stuff though,” Abby explained as she looked up at the other woman. She felt bad for selling her something so expensive, but it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>said to be the most nutritious food for guinea pigs. It was bound to be pricey. “Your piggy is gonna love it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Piggy?? God, I should just jump out the window at this point. There’s no coming back from this, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Abby told herself internally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, it’s piggies. Nutella and her sister Hershey. They’re my babies,” The brunette smiled proudly. “I’m Harper, by the way. I come here pretty often cause my girls get hungry a lot. Might as well introduce myself to the whole staff.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Holy shit could this woman get any more adorable? Seriously, she is amazing. I’m in love. Thank got same-sex marrige is legal cause I’m about to elope. Sappho help me…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, they sound pretty adorable. Oh and name’s Abby,” Abby responded with a strained smile. She waited for the other woman to swipe her card, who did so diligently. As soon as the payment went through, Abby made sure to bag her item and put the receipt inside it. “I put the receipt in the bag in case anything happens.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thank you so much!” That high-pitched tone would’ve normally annoyed Abby, but she found herself not caring for it whatsoever. At least not when it came from giraffe lady. “Well, time to go I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As much as Abby hated those words, she knew it was only a matter of time until the woman returned another day. Maybe she could get Ginny to switch shifts with her if she came by early in the week. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am such a stalker, Jesus Christ. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you around!” Abby hadn’t registered the fact that Harper (she would remember that name forever) was already halfway out the door. The woman had simply turned around to say goodbye. She was an absolute sweetheart. “Abby, right?” The way she said that name made the blonde’s stomach flutter with butterflies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah that would be me,” Ignoring her clearly idiotic response, Abby waved at giraffe lady - no - </span>
  <em>
    <span>Harper</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “See ya later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh how she wanted to see Harper again soon. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Finding Love In The Night - Riley/Abby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“can you write something about abby and riley getting together?” and “For the happiest seasons one shot - Riley confessing her feelings for Abby + makeout” - Requested by anon(s)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The anon on Tumblr asked for Riley to confess her feelings for Abby, but I did it the other way around because it felt a bit right that way. Sorry anon!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sometimes things just didn’t work out. It was how the world worked. Forcing them only made everything worse, which is why Abby currently sat on a bench in what felt like the middle of nowhere. Rural Pennsylvania truly sucked. There was nothing to do but go downtown, and downtown was just as bad. All she wanted to go was go back to her Pittsburgh apartment, cuddle with her pets, and sleep for a whole 24-hour period. Was that too much to ask?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apparently it was because she was still stuck in this god-forsaken hellhole. Maybe she could rob a car-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you look like you could use some company.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abby looked to the sudden voice that she came across. There stood Riley Bennett, probably the only decent, or most amazing, part of whatever this holiday trip had been. The sight of the woman alone made the blonde crack a smile. What a lifesaver. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sup,” The small woman greeted the brunette, who threw a smilar beamtowards her. “I’m throwing a pity party for myself. You’re open to join me if you’re interested. You got VIP invite. Best seat in the house,” Abby joked as she scooted over to the side and tapped the empty space beside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure. It sounds pretty fun,” The sarcasm that dripped from her voice somehow made Abby feel even better. Harper had never been sarcastic, unlike she was. It got annoying sometimes. “I take it your conversation with Harper didn’t go well?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, Riley really got to the point quickly. Either way, it didn’t matter. It was only a matter of time before the whole town found out anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I broke up with her,” Abby stated, her face fallen. She was not sad per se. Her and Harper were just not meant to be together, which she was surprisingly taking very well. The one thing that bothered her is that she would be alone all over again. Her parents were not around, she barely had any friends, and John, well, he was John. “It’s okay, really. She just wasn’t ready and I want someone who is. I wish her the best, though. She is a pretty awesome person no matter what.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abby felt an coated arm wrap around her as Riley gave her half a hug. It was a nice gesture, really and instead of shrugging it off as she normally would, the blonde simply stayed there and enjoyed the embrace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that is a very mature thing to say. Good for you, Holland.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman was such a sweetheart and Abby would normally never call anyone that, not even Harper. It made her smile, which seemed to have turned into an ordinary thing around Riley. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riley was, to put it lightly, the most wonderful human being In existence. Even if they had only known one another for a few days, Abby could not help but feel drawn to the woman. She was a doctor, so obviously she was extremely smart. She was so sweet and genuinely cared for her and pretty much everyone around her, even as much as she hated showing it. She was guarded too, very much so, but that was not a problem. Abby knew why because she understood the reasoning behind it. She had been hurt for being open about who she was and that really messed her up. From what Abby knew, her parents still pushed her to marry a man, another doctor at that. It was sad, really. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abby’s feelings for Riley only intensified as the seconds passed. She knew it was probably momentarily, but it did not fee that way. It felt different even from when she had met Harper. She left like she already knew Riley inside-and-out, which she kind of did from their late night conversation at the gay bar (which she would have to get the name of because she would definitely be returning). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s something else. Like, another reason it just didn’t work out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, it was now or never. It was probably a stupid idea to confess her feelings, especially for someone she had just met, but she couldn’t help but do stupid things. It ran in her blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Do tell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know we haven’t known each other for long, but I guess you were a part of it too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The more Abby spoke, the more she quieted down. Her voice was barely audible as she finished speaking, which really seemed to peak the other woman’s interest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was the reason you guys broke up?” Riley wondered, a confused look splatered all over her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, maybe,” Abby mumbled. She looked down at her hands and started fidgeting with the sleeves of her coat. Coming clean with Riley suddenly felt like a mistake, but she could not back down at that point. “Don’t take it the wrong way. It’s not like that. If you were thinking something bad, I mean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, now you really have to tell me what’s up,” The impatient doctor said as she crossed her arms. She truly seemed pissed, which Abby hoped was all for show. But even as much as she was freaking out internally, she could not help but notice just how beautiful Riley looked underneath the freezing moonlight. “Come on Abby, spit it out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You only live once, I guess.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but don’t laugh or freak out. It’s kinda stupid,” The shorter woman explained. She gulped a knot of fear previously stuck in her throat. Hopefully Riley would not murder her after her confession. Maybe John could somehow track her down and save her? Please? “So, um, I guess I just got a crush on you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, the cat was out of the bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abby could feel her chest tightening as she fought to stay grounded. Having a panic attack in front of Riley would be twice as embarrassing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Satan, please take me now. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was that a question?” Riley’s question went unanswered, so she pushed on. “But I don’t think it’s stupid. I mean, you are kind of an idiot, but a likable idiot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, that was...strange? Riley did not go running for the hills, so Abby felt like a winner from that. She also did not mention anything about feeling grossed out, so that was positive too. Was that lesbian solidarity? Had they achieved that type of relationship yet or did it remain locked? Either way, Abby was ecstatic that Riley had not reacted in a negative manner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow thanks. That really boosted my self-esteem. I’m suddenly a new woman.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The banter between them was actually rather fun. Abby found herself enjoy it as it also served as a distraction from the explosion that currently occured inside of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s your idiotic-self,” Abby burst out laughing.The brunette really did have a way with words. She was so different from Harper, and while comparisons would not do good for anyone, it served as a way for the small woman to see what she had been missing. She had been so attached to Harper for companionship that she never saw just how out-of-place she had been feeling all that time. “It’s kind of perfect, actually.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those words brought chills down Abby’s back, but she remained tranquil on the outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That you have a crush on me or like, like me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For what felt like the millionth time, specifically in the precense of the brunette, Abby found herself chuckling. As intelligent as Riley was, she could be a dork sometimes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we in third grade?” Abby asked rhetorically. Who knew poking fun of her crush could be so fun? “I thought you were a qualified doctor, not a little kid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will murder you with a candy cane.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would thank you for that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their lighthearted conversation suddenly died down. Both women were left sitting there, their shoulders brushing. The cool breeze of the night would probably give them hypothermia at some point, but neither of them cared. They had a silent agreement to enjoy said moment as they feared it would be the last they shared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like you too, actually.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With raised eyebrows, Abby turned to the brunette, who took her turn at staring intensely at her gloves, probably burning a hole in them in due time. It felt nice to see Riley in such a vulnerable and open state. Her walls were completely down and, while Abby did not wish to take advantage of that in fear of losing her, she would be an idiot not to try and push past them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Riley’s quick and quiet response came. It was unlike her to act in such a manner. It kind of broke Abby’s heart as it reminded her of the conversation they shared about her high school years. Suddenly, her anger towards Harper was fueled once again, but she made sure to keep it lowkey as her main forcus was the doctor. “Might need to do a bit of research before making a conclusion. Mind helping me out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And, pray tell, what kind of research is this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Welp here we go. Sappho help me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s very science-y stuff. You wouldn’t understand it,” The flirty tone behind those words made Abby melt completely, but it seemed like Riley could make her feel that way no matter what. “Just sit there and let me do all the work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abby trusted Riley and vice versa. If the woman wanted to play doctor with her, Abby was game. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Knock yourself out, Bennett.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a sly smile, Riley leaned forward. She lay a hand on Abby’s thigh for support while the other pulled at the back of the woman’s neck towards her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost instantly, their lips crashed together and Abby swore she heard fireworks. Never had she experienced a kiss, or anything for that matter, that felt as good as kissing Riley. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They fought for dominance, but Riley ended coming out victorious, as she was used to, it seemed. She swirled her tongue against Abby’s mouth, silently begging for access; it was shortly, and rather vigorously, granted to her not even a second later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Embracing one another in the dead of the night was more than exquisite. They were hungry for more. The pent up sexual tension they had shared from their first meeting at the restaurant was being let loose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet, it wasn’t long before both women had to separate to catch their breaths, much to their dismay. Neither was a fan of fainting in the middle of such an intense moment. They took their own turns catching their breaths, but remained touching one another regardless, afraid that if they stopped, the moment would vanish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what did you conclude?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, so far so good. I have to run a couple more tests, though,” Abby was never a fan of science, but she could definitely get used to this. Riley could explore whatever hypothesis she wished, even write a damn lab report, and the smaller woman would still be thankful. “Maybe you could join me in my hotel room?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As much as she loved the idea of finally getting such an opportunity, Abby could not help but feel her heart ache at the comment. Riley’s parents seemed to disgusted with the idea of their daughter beind a lesbian that they made no work to open their doors for her as she visited for the holidays. It made Abby wonder why the brunetted had come here if she knew how she would be treated. Either way, she was not complaining. The trip had given her the chance to meet the woman and maybe she still had time to knock some sense into her parents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it wasn’t long before Abby responded with the same breathless enthusiasm her counterpart displayed. She was filled with excitement as her mind ran through all the possible ways the night would end. Satisfaction was definitely on the table, it seemed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lead the way, Bennett.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This woman is gonna be the death of me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Abby found herself not caring because whether she died that night or not, she would be happy her last moments were spent with such a goddess. Her person, it seemed. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feel free to leave requests on the comments or send me an ask on Tumblr (remy-roman)!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. One Call Away - Riley/Sloane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"sloane and riley in high school where after harper outed riley sloane was always behind the scenes consoling her and they fell in love but eventually sloane hurt riley too playing straight? or a happy ending? i’m fine with angst or fluff" - Requested by kasswhxxre</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am a sucker for Sloane/Riley ya'll. Also, for the sake of the fic, Riley  is 18 and a senior high school. Sloane is 20 and a junior in college.</p><p>Hope ya'll enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ZkcYKqbz-HegL37kjYMDxXKEwYBxppVk/view?usp=sharing">Open Before Reading!</a>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hello?”</p><p> </p><p>That vulnerable tone killed Sloane, who was trying her hardest to focus on the road before her rather than anything else. Crashing would not be good in such a tragic moment. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I’m on my way.”</p><p> </p><p>Keeping calm was also very difficult to do. Not only that, but Sloane had not mastered driving with one hand and neither should she. Tipper would kill her if she saw her with a phone in hand, more so than a police officer would, but she did not care. </p><p> </p><p>Sloane cared for a lot of things in life. She cared about getting through college and becoming an attorney. She cared about being the best child ever as her parents would want. She cared about being a successful woman and living an amazing life with an equally amazing partner. But right now, she threw all of those things out the window. All she cared about was Riley’s wellbeing. Now <em> that </em>was a priority. </p><p> </p><p>It was weird to care about her sister’s secret girlfriend, even if she was, in fact, an adult already. Still, she was a high school student and Sloane had no business getting attached to her even in a platonic way, which was definitely not the case. </p><p> </p><p>As much as she knew how inappropriate it was, Sloane was not able to keep herself from falling for Riley. She was, to put it lightly, <em> the best fucking person she had ever met. </em>The girl was intelligent and caring, even with Sloane, who notoriously always had a stick up her ass. She was everything the older woman could ever want. </p><p> </p><p>Their friendship had begun back when she was a freshman and Sloane a senior. They had immediately clicked. Both were basically at the top of their classes, although Riley kept to herself more and did not care for any clubs at school. They always had these little chats for themselves every morning Riley stayed over. Their conversations ranged from radical politics to what their favorite day of the week was. Sloaned never had to try to be liked by anyone, but she couldn’t help to want to do that for Riley. </p><p> </p><p>Although Sloane had moved to Boston once she was accepted to Harvard, their relationship did not change. They would text and call almost daily. Whenever Sloane would go back home, she would always make sure to see Riley. Yes, it hurt seeing her fall for her sister, of course it did, but all that Sloane wanted was for her to be happy. If Riley was happy then so was she. </p><p> </p><p>That fondness for Riley was what made the current situation so heartbreaking. The girl had frantically texted her in need of help and Sloane, without thinking it twice, grabbed her keys and ran out of the house. Tipper had yelled after her, demanding to know where she was headed and for her to slow down or else she would break something. Sloane did not care though. Yeah, maybe she had forgotten to put on her shoes, but it was worth it. Riley was worth it. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m just a few minutes away, okay? Hang in there, Ri.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Riley’s voice was smaller than ever, which made Sloane’s worry grow. “Will you stay on the phone until you get here?”</p><p> </p><p>The college junior smiled softly. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” </p><p> </p><p>For the next few minutes all Sloane could hear was Riley’s ragged breathing. She wished she could be there holding her and making her feel better, but she would in a matter of moments. As much as she would love to confess her feelings for the girl and get a positive response in return, this was not about Sloane. Although it did make her wonder what had happened to cause Riley so much distress. </p><p> </p><p>After what felt like ages, Sloane finally pulled up at Riley’s house. She immediately got out of her car, almost forgetting to turn it off, and rushed to the door. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I’m here. Can you open the door?”</p><p> </p><p>It took a few seconds for Riley to reply, which made Sloane assume she had fallen asleep. But she suddenly got a response which calmed her worries.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s open.”</p><p> </p><p>Sloane would have to scold Riley for that because she shouldn't leave the front door open. Any crazy person, or in this case a crazy college student with no shoes, could barge in. It was not safe. Riley knew better than that, but Sloane also knew to not bring it up at the moment. After all, she wasn’t even sure what had the girl so upset but she knew any more stress would only overwhelm her further. </p><p> </p><p>The brunette quickly made her way through the house and up the stairs. She had been in there a few times, mainly whenever the Caldwells and Bennetts had dinner together for Riley and Harper’s sakes; not that anyone knew they were together, but their friendship was something the whole time knew about. </p><p> </p><p>Making her way through the second floor, Sloaned sighed. It felt weird to be there instead of Harper, but Riley needed her. Although it did make her wonder why of all people she had been asked to come. Yes, her and Riley were fairly close, but wouldn’t she want her girlfriend there first? Either way, Sloane did not seem to care as much as she did for Riley’s mental state. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” The older woman whispered as she pushed open the door of the room she knew so well. The whole house was pitch black, but somehow the bedroom seemed way too dark. It was sad and lonely, even if two people now occupied it. The worry which Sloane had been feeling spiked to an all time high. This could not be good. “Riley?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m in here.”</p><p> </p><p>A sad smile came across Sloane’s face as she heard the reply which came from a small bundle of sheets on the bed. She had learned long ago that whenever Riley felt extremely down, she would blast Lady Gaga’s discography and wrap herself in every blanket near her to escape to her own little world. Sloane had tried it once with her and it did work. It wasn’t a rare sight, but the lack of music was unsettling. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey honey, what’s wrong?” Sloane asked as she sat by the edge of the bed, setting a hand down on top of what she hoped was Riley’s shoulder and not her ass; although she would not mind touching that.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I fucked everything up,” From that tone, Slone could tell the girl had been crying. Not only that, but bawling her eyes out for a while. It was heartbreaking. “Harper hates me now. Like, shit, I don’t know what to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Riri, Harper is so in love with you that it’s impossible for her to ever hate you,” Sloane cringed internally as she spoke. She had nothing about Riley being happy, but she wished it wasn’t with her own goddamn sister, who was, in the eyes of literally everyone, the dictionary definition of perfection. Although, if they had never become friends, Riley and Sloane would have never met. It was the only thing that made her thankful for Harper. “Now, what did you fuck up?” </p><p> </p><p>The college student watched as her counterpart rose from the bundle of blankets. The sight alone was enough to make her chest sting. Even as dark as it was, Riley’s red face and puffy eyes was still clear for Sloane to see. There were angry tear tracks going down her flushed cheeks as her lips quivered in fear. That sight alone prompted Sloane to lunge forward and force the other brunette into a loving embrace. </p><p> </p><p>In a matter of seconds, Riley broke down crying for the millionth time that night, or so Sloane assumed. </p><p> </p><p>“J-Jenny found one of the notes I left in Harper’s locker. She started reading it and saw it was from me. Then she asked Harper about it and she….fuck, Sloane,” The college student knew where this was going and her first instinct was to hug Riley tighter in the hope that it would somewhat soothe her. “Harper said I was gay and that I was obsessed with her. That I wouldn’t leave her alone. I didn’t know about it until lunch when literally everyone threw shit at me in the cafeteria. I had to eat in the fucking bathroom. Fuck, even Lila called me a dyke.”</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘I’m going to fucking murder her,’ </em> was the first thing to come to Sloane’s mind. She knew Lila to be one of Riley’s few friends and she genuinely seemed nice, but never in a million years could she have thought that she would treat Riley in such a way. Not only that, but everyone seemed to have turned against a human being that literally radiated love. But the one part that stuck to her the most was Harper. <em> Fucking Harper.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Sloane wasn’t an idiot. She knew that most of her anger towards her youngest sister was misdirected towards their parents, she treated Jane, who wouldn even hurt a fly, the same so she obviously knew that. But most of the anger she felt was for completely unrelated reasons. Their parents pitied them against one another and had them fight for affection, which was its own issue, but Harper actively supported that treatment from Tipper and Ted. Then to, on top of that, start dating Riley to hurt her for her own sake only enraged her more? Sloane was not having it. Of course she of all people knew the fear that surrounded coming out, but their parents were not cave people. They were not complete bigots. When Sloane had come out as bi to them, and only them, they hadn’t made a big deal out of it, although she still understood where Harper came from as they did seem to be disappointed. It mainly came from Tipper as she assumed Sloane would never give her grandchildren, but she was notorious for exaggerating everything so it wasn’t news to her. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, Ri, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry that Harper did that to you. You deserve so much better, honey. You deserve the whole word, not some assholes to make you miserable.”</p><p> </p><p>Sloane kissed the top of Riley’s head, something she had never done before. It somehow felt right and it seemed like the girl did not mind as she gave no signs of protests, instead getting closer to the woman. </p><p> </p><p>They held their embrace for what felt like hours. It was absolutely perfect and it was all that Sloane could have ever dreamed. Well, minus the fact that Riley was in one of the worst places of her life and she was probably still in love with Harper. </p><p> </p><p>“It was never Harper, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>Sloane could not help but frown. To say that she was confused would be an understatement. Maybe Riley was just having an off day, well, she <em> definitely </em>was, but why would she say that either way? Regardless of what the answer was, Sloane pushed. </p><p> </p><p>“Come again?”</p><p> </p><p>The woman felt as Riley pulled back from the embrace, which honestly bummed her out. Still,  she looked down to find the other brunette staring into her eyes. Even in the coldness of the room, Sloane found herself madly blushing.</p><p> </p><p>“Sloane it’s always been you.”</p><p> </p><p>Sloane did not what came over her, but suddenly she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Riley’s. Never had she thought she would be kissing the girl she had been in love with for years, but there she was doing just that. It was glorious and she wanted more. Not only that, but the feeling of Riley returning the kiss was insane. Sloane felt lightheaded and the only thing keeping her grounded was the way the other brunette’s lips danced against hers. </p><p> </p><p>Within seconds, the two brunettes had to separate due to lack of air. After they did, both simply stared into one another’s eyes. Sloane swore she was in heaven. Riley was heaven. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s always been you too, Riley. Always.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My tumblr is remy-roman. Also, we got a Happiest Season Discord Server and a Tumblr groupchat!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Truth Behind Lies (Pt. 1) - Riley/Abby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Some fake dating for Abby and Riley !! Because Harper got a new girlfriend to take home to Christmas (maybe a one shot and also some insta post ?) 🙃 they end up falling in love and having babies” - Requested by anonymous (Tumblr)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Make sure to click the link at the end that says “A Year Later”!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maybe it wasn’t the best idea, but it was too late for Abby to even think of anything else. All she knew is that she had panicked and made a drastic choice. That was normal, right? Didn’t everyone do that? </p><p> </p><p>Regardless of whether everyone did that or not, it still didn’t suppress Abby’s fear. The tightening of her chest and her breathlessness was not helping. She wished that the floor would suddenly open up and swallow her. </p><p> </p><p>Having been too focused on her inner panic, Abby was oblivious to anything happening around. Well, that was until she felt a hand squeeze her own lovingly. It was...sweet and Abby realized she wanted more of that as she looked up at the owner of the hand. </p><p> </p><p>Riley Bennett stared back at her, a sweet smile lingering upon her lips. She was absolutely breathtaking on her black power suit and, somehow, Abby had just noticed that. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you ready for this?”</p><p> </p><p>How could anyone be ready for what they were about to do? It wasn’t as if there was a handbook on inviting your ex-girlfriend’s ex to a Christmas party that had nothing to do with you, but you were suddenly invited by one of your ex’s sisters so you <em> had </em>to go because she wouldn’t take no for an answer. Not only that, but you invited said ex-girlfriend as your date. ‘This is some Hallmark movie type of shit,’ Riley had said after scoffing at the idea and Abby agreed with her now. But there they were, standing by the front door waiting for it to be unlocked, holding one another’s hand in the freezing night. How romantic. </p><p> </p><p>It was a matter of seconds before the door suddenly opened and out came a rather excited Jane. </p><p> </p><p>“Abby and Riley!”</p><p> </p><p>Abby was not prepared for the sheer strength the middle Caldwell sibling contained inside that 5’6” body. It was scary as she was almost tackled to the ground. In another life she would definitely be an American-football player. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Jane,” Abby greeted the woman, her voice raspy as she had just had the wind knocked out of her. She returned the embrace, of course she did. As much as she despised Harper and didn’t particularly love Sloane, those feelings did not affect her relationship with Jane. The woman was one of her closests friends and she was very thankful for such a bright light in her life, especially after the whole Harper fiasco. “Someone’s pretty happy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I am! Abbs, it’s Christmas!!!”</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes Abby wondered if Jane was actually a child stuck in a 29 year old’s body, but she found herself not caring that much. Either way, she loved the woman. She was one of her many rocks along with Riley, who she had poached, and John, who still lived on to track enough  people to make the NSA proud. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, thanks for inviting me by the way,” She was thankful to a certain extent. It was great to see Jane again. They hadn’t seen one another in weeks, the last time being when Abby had been dragged to the Hershey factory but a rather enthusiastic Jane. Riley had the pictures, but never would they see the light of day. “I brought a date if that’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course!” Jane excitedly replied. “Is she coming soon?”</p><p> </p><p>From the corner of her eye, Abby could see Riley shift uncomfortably beside her. She had seemed rather enthusiastic about making Harper restless with their newly established “relationship,” even if it was fake. Maybe it was reality that had just hit her or the awkwardness she still felt around Jane due to her being a Caldwell, but either way Abby felt bad. She would not get back at Harper at the expense of Riley’s discomfort. It made her wonder when exactly she had started caring <em> that </em>much about the doctor. Yeah, they were close friends, but never had Abby been so happy with the idea of fakely dating Riley, much less it appearing realistic. </p><p> </p><p>“She’s actually here. Riley’s my date. She’s my girlfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>Oddly enough, explaining that Riley was her girlfriend made Abby feel warm inside as butterflies fluttered in her stomach. Yeah, maybe she had found her <em> very </em> attractive when they had first met a year ago and <em> maybe </em> she had fantasized once or twice about her, but that’s just what friends were like, right? Sappho must have had lesbian friends too. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my gosh that’s amazing!”</p><p> </p><p>Even if it was the second little outburst of energy Jane let out, it felt like the hundreth. She lunged at Abby and Riley, who took in her embrace with open arms, even if they wanted to do the opposite. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m so happy for you guys. It’s about time too. Oh gosh, John owes me $20!” Jane went off excitedly, much to Abby’s dismay. “Guys, it’s the first bet I ever won!” </p><p> </p><p>Abby only smiled in return, not knowing what else could be done. </p><p> </p><p>“So, can we come in?” Abby heard Riley ask. She was glad the woman had said something cause she was freezing her ass off and panicking internally about the newly developed feelings for her. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course!”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Jane moved away, both women went inside the house, their hands clasped together as they ventured straight into the belly of the beast. It would be a fun night. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The first time she made eye contact with Harper, her blood turned cold. She could feel the woman stare daggers at her from across the room, her newly found girlfriend by her side. Abby knew her to be a work colleague, which somehow made it worse. Had Harper been seeing her while they dated?</p><p> </p><p>Either way, Abby genuinely seemed to pay no mind to her, her mind being already preoccupied. She couldn’t help but watch as Riley greeted people who she knew to be family friends. They still regarded her awkwardly as they, and pretty much the whole town at that point, had heard of the debacle in highschool when she was so unfairly outed by Harper. It made Abby cringe to watch the scene unfold before her, but it also broke her heart. </p><p> </p><p>Riley had built walls around her castle and the only one that seemed to get by was Abby. Those people did not care for her and she knew that. While she might say that is not a problem, the blonde knew she still felt a sting in her heart. She wasn’t like them. Well, she was, but they didn’t think so. She was an outcast. The one person that would never belong. Harper apparently seemed to belong, but she was the token gay, there to soothe everyone’s fears of somehow being homophobic. After all, if one knew a gay person then that meant they were not homophobes, right?</p><p> </p><p>Months of friendship did not prepare Abby for the power of romantic feelings slapping her in the face. As much as she liked the idea of Riley, she did not like it when they had no choice but to pretend those feelings were reciprocated. Hell, maybe they were or so Abby hoped. </p><p> </p><p>She was too tired and she needed a damn drink. Otherwise, she’d have to face Tipper and Sloane while still sober. That would be chaotic. </p><p> </p><p>As Abby shifted to get a drink, she bumped into someone, almost losing her balance. She then looked up to find a smiling Jane. Had she been watching her as she studied Riley? Well, they were fake dating after all so it wouldn’t matter. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde asked as a smile played upon her lips. It might not have been a sincere one, but it was there nonetheless. After all, her current feelings prevented her from doing anything truthful. </p><p> </p><p>“You should keep that one close, Abby. She’s a really good one.”</p><p> </p><p>Abby looked back at the group that had huded in the middle of the living room. She assumed everyone piled on top of Riley to get a bootleg diagnosis, which, if she was being honest, was very comical. The way that Riley made her feel was unlike she had ever felt in her life. Riley made her feel free and alive while Harper only pushed her down with her. Maybe it was for the best and Riley was that best.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah Jane. I think you might be right about that.”</p><p> </p><p>And when Riley finally looked up at her, Abby knew she was in love. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <a href="https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1HnRiyVgKYslbvgznfB-JE6A_tjoQJf_6">A Year Later</a> </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Impulsive Choices Give The Best Results - Harper/Abby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Abby and harper at the bar with her friends but riley's there too and harper gets jealous and ends up kissing abby in front of everyone (Requested by StrawberryMilkshake)” and “I am thinking about chapter on a jealous Harper upon seeing Abby spending time with Riley and getting close to her. And what she will do” (Requested by Thedajches)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I haven’t written smut in awhile so I apologize in advance for whatever this is :/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jealousy was something Harper was used to feeling. She vividly remembered how back in highschool, before she had so stupidly outed Riley, things were good. She was in a happy relationship, although hidden. It was nice regardless, minus the fact that any guy within a five mile radius would hit on Riley and her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It never bothered her much that guys hit on her. After all, they were idiots that would never have her; her lesbianism was too powerful. What did tick her off was when they would specifically hit on her girlfriend; it always awoke the green monster laying inside of her, waiting to come out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her blood would turn cold and she would fantasize about going up to Riley and just kissing her to prove that she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hers. </span>
  </em>
  <span>As much as she would have loved to do that, it was not possible. She and Riley were closeted back then after all, but she wasn’t anymore, which made her current situation more difficult.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harper stood by the corner of the bar watching as Riley animatedly conversed with her girlfriend. What could they be talking about? Why was she making Abby laugh so much? She knew her insecurities were getting the best of her, but at that point she could not stop them. After all, she did not want to lose Abby. Not again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her friend was going off about some sleazy guy she had been seeing for days, but the brunette paid her no mind. She was too busy focusing on the tight hold upon her whiskey-filled glass. Either she broke or it did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was the latter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Stef, can you just hold this real quick?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before she got a reply, Harper shoved the drink in her friends direction and walked away. She would apologize for it later because it was genuinely an asshole move, but her main goal was go make a beeline towards the two women sitting at the other side of the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...I swear I cried at the end of that movie. I mean, Cate Blanchett can really fuck with my emotions. She can fuck me too, but that’s besides the point,” Harper heard as she approached the two women at the bar. It only made her blood boil at an exponential rate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, you are too much. Jesus, literally any middle aged woman could just </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathe </span>
  </em>
  <span>and you’d have some sort of gay panic attack,” The brunette listened in and smiled slightly. Maybe she was overreacting; God knows it was a tendency of hers. She felt bad for even thinking it was a terrible conversation beforehand, but she would not go back just yet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Abby,” Harper said in an overly chipper voice as she came up behind her girlfriend, who sat on a stool facing her highschool ex. It was awkward, but the brunette set two hands upon her lover’s shoulders and squeezed them lovingly. “Can I talk to you real quick? I promise I’ll bring her back soon” The woman explained, this time looking at Riley, who only scoffed in return. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah she’s all yours. Just make sure to bring her back soon cause I gotta tell her about when I watched Loving Annabelle,” Harper watched as Riley smirked before taking a swing of her drink. She was genuinely happy they weren’t in such a terrible place as before. Months of apologies could never make up what she had bestowed upon her, but they could at least mantain a civil conversation, even if Harper still felt insecure around the other woman. It may be because she was so confident carrying herself and her sexuality. Harper wanted that. “See ya later, Holland.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before making way for her girlfriend to stand, Harper moved around and maneuvered herself to stand right in front of Abby. She held her face and smiled at the woman. She was truly a masterpiece. Harper was lucky to have her, which is why she just had to lean down and press her lips upon Abby’s for a chaste kiss. There was no denying that the woman was utterly confused, but content with the action nonetheless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Harper leaned back, she watched a smile form upon the woman’s lips. It was extremely adorable and it took all of her willpower to not kiss her again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now come on. I got something to show you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Harper held out her hand, Abby instantly grabbed it. Then they strode through the sea of people at the rather crowded place, their fingers interlaced as their faces beamed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you wanted to show me something...in the bathroom?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe Harper hadn’t thought her plan through exactly, but she only did that while at work. Everywhere else she was a complete mess. That’s one of the things Abby’s found so adorable about her. She didn’t understand it, but she appreciated the love nonetheless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah you might like it,” The brunette replied as a devilish smirk set itself upon her luscious lips. “C’mere.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harper dragged her lover into the bathroom. She let out a sigh of relief as she found it to be seemingly empty. Her plan might work after all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as both women were inside the bathroom, Harper locked the door behind her. She hoped to not get in trouble for that, but it would be worth it if Abby liked what she had in mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, here goes nothing I guess.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Harper what’s go-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Abby could finish her sentence, Harper pushed her up against the wall. She heard the other woman grunt, but it was muffled almost instantly as she pressed her mouth against Abby’s. Her lips hungrily devoured the other woman’s as she took control. As much as she hated looking like a giraffe, her hight had its advantages. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harper moaned as she felt Abby’s tongue upon her mouth, pleading for access inside. It was granted almost immediately. Her hands danced across Abby’s frame, pulling angrily at the clothes. Although her brain was drunk with pleasure, she still found her way underneath the blonde’s shirt. While her mouth kept on seeking for more, her fingertips explored the area underneath the black sweater that the shorter woman wore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Normally Harper would be very enthusiastic about shedding as much clothes as possible, but she wasn’t in the moment. She wanted, no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to feel Abby immediately. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So beautiful,” Harper muttered against the pair of lips she found herself loving so much. Underneath Abby’s shirt, she brought a hand up to her breast, squeezing it lightly, earning her a soft whimper from her lover. “All mine.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harper felt Abby buck her hips and smiled. She was so adorable when she was needy. Her face was flushed as she tried to fight her urges. Not only that, but her nose scrunched up in the cutest way possible. And that was only from Harper’s fingers upon her chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh relax, baby. Let me take care of you,” Harper muttered as she pressed her mouth against the soft neck before her. She left butterfly kisses all along the length of the neck and across the woman’s jawline. All of this while her hand made its way down her body, coming to rest at the button of Abby’s jeans which the popped off immediately. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette sneaked her hand past the briefs (such an Abby thing to wear) in her way. She sighed happily as her fingers found their goal. As she smiled happily, Abby grunt in return. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus, Harper. Stop being such a damn tease,” The desperation in Abby’s voice was utterly adorable. It only made Harper want her more. “Fuck me, please. Baby, fuck, I need you so bad.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was all it took for Harper to plunge two fingers inside her lover, who in return elicited a string of profanities. The brunette groaned as she felt the wetness that so suddenly coated her hand. Feeling Abby, being inside her, was one of the most magnificent things in the galaxy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So wet for me,” Came the purr from Harper. She maneuvered her fingers in and out of Abby a few times, making the woman’s knees buck in the process. Luckily, Harper was strong enough to help keep her balance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For the next few minutes all that could be heard was the slapping sound of Harper’s digits against Abby and both women’s breathy moans. The warm and wet feeling surrounding Harper’s hand was amazing. She wished she could feel that all the time. Abby was her drug. She craved more and more of her all the time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing her with Riley had awoken her jealousy. She wasn’t scared of the other brunette stealing her girlfriend, but Harper loved showin that Abby was hers, especially after having finally come out. It made her think of something that might work in her favor, so she leaned down and once again pressed her lips against Abby’s neck; all while sneaking a third finger inside the other woman. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harper nipped the flesh softly enough to not leave any marks, but sucked it regardless. She didn’t want to leave scatches althought hickeys seemed perfect. Abby was hers, dammit, and she was going to show the world just that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mine,” Harper growled dangerously low as she continued her assault upon the previously blank neck. She increased the speed and force used to please her lover while pressing her thumb against her neglected clit.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a matter of minutes, Abby was spent. She moaned and grabbed on to Harper’s shoulders for balance. It made the taller woman proud to see her normally composed girlfriend appear like such a mess. It was all her handiwork. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It did not take long for Abby to finally let go. The face of relief that she made had Harper kissing her once again. She was insanely beautiful, especially after such intense climaxes. Her face glowed, although she looked rather tired.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good job, Abbs. You were so good,” Harper whispered as she kissed her girlfriend’s reddened cheek numerous times. “God, I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harper placed a kiss upon her lover’s sweaty forehead and softly held her in place. It would take a few minutes for her to be able to move by herself again, but that was okay because the taller woman did not mind whatsoever. In fact, she was happy to help her no matter what. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harper would always be there for Abby, even if her jealously got in the way. Abby was her person and the love that she had for her was incalculable. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sick Days - Riley/Sloane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Please do a story were slone gets sick and Riley cares for her” Requested by Lena K</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is a bit shorter than normal so I apologize for that!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sloane Caldwell never got sick. Correction, Sloane Caldwell got sick, but she, more than not, powered through the sniffly noses and high temperature. She was a fighter, well, in regards to going against her immune system. Apparently it hated her as much as she did it. Either way, her current situation made her wish to beat her immune system to a pulp. That ‘asshole’ (as she had taken a liking to calling it) could not survive a year without being compromised. And of course it didn’t care because it primarily affected Sloane in the end. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She currently lay on her bed, tired both mentally and physically. Sloane had, shortly after finalizing her divorce, gotten back into practicing law. It made her feel alive once again, like she had a purpose. Being an attorney was no easy feat, which is why she so hated having to miss even a day of work. Maybe she was a workaholic. She wouldn’t honestly care if she was. It wouldn’t change the fact that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to get to work, even if she had already called in sick. Well, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>technically call in, but was forced by a rather pissed off Riley to do so.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Speaking of the devil, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sloane thought as she saw the woman enter the room, a sympathetic smile upon her features. While it made her very happy to see her lover, she was still upset about being forced to stay home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She watched as her wife came and sat on the edge of the bed, her body turned to her. It was nice seeing her, even though they had not been apart from one another for more than an hour. Riley had been nice enough to take the day off, but it still irked Sloane because she was fine and didn’t need to miss work herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“God, baby, you have a very high fever. You’re burning up,” The other brunette said as she put a hand on top of Sloane’s searing forehead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re burning up. In hell,” Sloane retorted in a slurred state. Maybe it was the medicine that Riley had her take or maybe she was drunk in anger. Either way, she said what she said. “It’s for making me call in sick. You’re rude.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re sick,” The woman retorted. “Now, I’ll be taking care of you for today and probably a few days, Slo. You better get used to it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh Sloane was used to it. She hadn’t realized just how much taking care of she needed before she started dating Riley, given they were married now. The amount of care she lacked in regards to her mental health was insane. Riley helped her so much, especially with her self-esteem and self-worth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I was sick, could I do this?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sloane noticed Riley looking at her with an amused smile, which was so rude because she was being made fun of. Could she not see the fabulousness of what she was doing?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What exactly are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Those words made Sloane roll her eyes. How her wife was a doctor that went to Johns Hopkins she didn’t know. Sometimes she wondered if she had the IQ or a walnut or even less. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m doing cartwheels, duh.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay then. Good job, baby,” Said Riley and underneath her breath, as the brunette heard, came a ‘that</span>
  <em>
    <span> medicine is working I guess.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was downright offensive and Sloane would be contacting whoever manager Riley, even if that meant talking to the Johnsons. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m divorcing you,” Sloane warned in a raspy voice. It only frustrated her more when Riley chuckled in return. She would divorce the crap out of Riley, but she’d probably end up getting remarried to her because she was cute, definitely because she was head over heels in love with her. “Then I’m gonna marry your sister.” Riley had a sister, right? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure you are,” A nonchalant Riley said. “Okay, I’m gotta go make you some soup. You’re gonna stay here, </span>
  <em>
    <span>laying down,</span>
  </em>
  <span> until I come back. If not then I will tie you up to the bed.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooh kinky,” Sloane joked, earning her an eye roll from her wife. “I wanna work though.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can work on staying in bed. I hear it pays well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sloaned groaned at that. She did not want to be stuck in bed all day feeling sorry for herself. All she wanted was to work and not feel useless. Was that too much to ask? Although maybe she could get away with doing work from home...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sloane put on her best pouty face and crossed her arms. She knew it would only be a matter of time before she came running (although she could not stand up, let alone run) to Riley for love and support, but for now she would stay pissed. She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>petty. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, sweetheart,” Riley replied before leaning down and placing a chaste kiss upon her lover’s sweaty forehead. “Be right back.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before walking out of the room Riley turned around to her wife. In her best (meaning worst) Arnold Schwarzenegger voice, she said, “I’ll be back,” then walked away, leaving a laughing brunette in her wake. Sometimes the older woman wondered how she had married such a nerd. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was thankful for Riley, really. The two had become semi-friends after the debacle at the White Elephant party two years prior. Eventually they started dating and, before they knew it, fell in love. Their love for one another drew into adoration and before they knew it, they were married. It was truly a blessing and it also helped that Harper was still uncomfortable with the idea of her being married to her ex-girlfriend. Maybe it was petty, but Sloane wouldn’t be herself if she wasn’t petty. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the end, Sloane stayed in bed. Not because Riley said to do so, but because she was too lazy to move around. Maybe she was a stubborn idiot, but she was her wife’s stubborn idiot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Truth Behind Lies (Pt. 2) - Riley/Abby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Hi! I loved your fake dating with Riley/Abby! Would love a part 2 maybe some Riley/Abby cuteness? Thx!” Requested by anonymous (Tumblr)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am a bit unmotivated right now so this is just a short drabble</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Abby was in love with Riley, she knew that much. During that party, which Jane had so enthusiastically invited her to, Abby realized her true feelings for her friend. It was a very awkward conversation for her to have, but in the end it was all worth it. It was when she found out Riley had also felt that way about her when they had first met. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was not until over a year later that Riley had popped the question (Abby hated that expression but it was fitting). Never had Abby thought her lover would be the one to propose as she always envisioned herself doing it. That moment was rather emotional for Riley because as soon as she got down on one knee, Abby let out a loud “no!” and ran to the drawer where she had hidden her own ring. It was a confusing time to say the least, but they were both happy, not ringless, and in love. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a few months after said event, once they had finally married in the smallest wedding to exist, that found Abby sitting on the floor, her head resting on her hands. It have been a very tiring few months, but she hoped that their efforts would finally pay off. After all, she wanted so bad to start a family with Riley. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Every single option of having a child they had tried, especially adoption as they wished to give a child the opportunity that Abby never got as a 19 year old to have parents, but apprently every adoption agency was rather homophobic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually they settled on IVF. After many conversations it was decided that Riley would carry the baby. It made her </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>excited. As a doctor she already had some sort of idea on what to expect, although she had never been through anything remotely similar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Abby would support her anytime. She smiled to herself as she shifted for what felt like the millionth time. The bathroom door against her back and the hardwood floor she sat in were both very uncomfortable, but she did not care. She was way too nervous to care. Her heartbeat was incredibly fast. All she wanted was some good news. Why did it have to be so damn hard to start a family? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I swear to Sappho I will put a baby in Riley myself if this doesn’t- </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my fucking god yes!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as she heard those words, Abby got up. She swore that if Riley was lying, she would kill the woman herself or worse, make her sit through the Twilight movies. She always said that Bella looked like Abby, who did not see the resemblance whatsoever. Either way, baby!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Abby opened the door to find Riley standing by the sink, her hands clutching a pregnancy test while looking flabbergasted. Her heart immediately exploded as she ran up to Riley and almost tackled her to the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re having a baby!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck,” Abby exclaimed as she strengthened her embrace of the other woman. She could not believe it. “Ri, you’re pregnant. Holy shit.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re gonna have a baby, Abbs,” The surprise in Riley’s tone matched Abby’s. “An actual kid!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Abby’s emotions got the best of he and before she knew it, her lips had caputured Riley’s. She could not explain how excited she was for the future. After momths of failed attempts, they would finally become mothers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde put a hand on top of her wife’s flat stomach and beaned. In a matter of months, it would grow as well as what grew inside it. It would be their child, finally. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re gonna be moms to a little peanut. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Our </span>
  </em>
  <span> little peanut.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Bring It Back - Harper/Abby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“What happened Christmas Eve night after Abby and Harper returned to the Caldwell home?” - Requested by HandsThatHeal</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FYI: I have been getting quite a few requests and it might take me awhile to get through all of them. I apologize if it takes awhile to finish yours!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a long night, actually, a long week. All that Abby had the energy for doing was to drag herself to bed and lay there until she woke up, even if that was days away. Her emotional state was completely drained. She wanted to go home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harper’s confession or, well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>apology</span>
  </em>
  <span> had helped lift a weight off her shoulders somewhat. She was excited for what the future held for them. Maybe they wouldn’t be engaged in awhile, but being with Harper was a blessing nonetheless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As much as she loved Harper, the drive back to the house had been spent in silence. Abby was sure that her lover had been talking to her throughout the drive, but her brain was otherwise preoccupied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Abby thought about the mess that the past few days had been. She could not believe that she was that close to losing Harper. Just a week ago she had been fantasizing about their wedding and now she was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>tired</span>
  </em>
  <span>; not tired of Harper, but tired of fighting against her and vice versa. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, wanna come up with me? I know it can get pretty cold down in Jane’s room,” Abby heard Harper ask. She had been blocking everything out ever since their conversation at the convenience store. It wasn’t Harper's fault; she simply needed time for herself. Although after all those terrible days, she would be an idiot to say no to cuddling with her girlfriend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The car which they sat in reminded Abby of the good times and many road trips they shared, but it was currently a dark and freezing fridge she wished to escape. With a tired smile, she nodded in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure let’s go,” Said Abby.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The walk to the front door of the Caldwell home was one filled with dread. Abby did not want to face them, especially not Sloane. She was embarrassed even if she did not say a word. Would they treat her differently now that they knew she was gay? And how would they feel about having John, who was right behind them, stay at their house? At all frightened Abby to no end, but with a simple act of interlacing their fingers, Harper made it better. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Abby was thankful for her, she really was. She still didn’t know what the future held for them, but she did not even wish to think about that. All she wanted was to enjoy Harper for one night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s gonna be okay,” Harper had said as soon as she turned the front door’s knob. Abby’s heart was almost beating out her chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as they stepped in the house, the blonde felt all eyes on her. It was not like she didn’t expect it, but it still felt off. Instead of paying mind to the lurking Caldwell, she strode forward hand-in-hand with Harper. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“John is gonna stay in Jane’s old room and Abby’s gonna come up with me. We’ll see you guys tomorrow,” Was the only thing Harper, without turning or stopping, said as they passed the living room. They immediately ascended the stairs, leaving a flabbergasted family in their wake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was weird seeing Harper so...confident. Yeah, she radiated confidence wherever she went, but it was all an act. The real Harper’s self-esteem had hit rock bottom ages ago and Abby assumed that coming out would make it worse, but somehow it did not. It was nice to see her feel good about herself. She deserved it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they finally made their way up the stairs, both women made a beeline to the brunette’s room, which they entered promptly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Abby’s anxiety about the Caldwell’s had drastically decreased, the anticipation of whatever conversation she would have with Harper became unbearable. Maybe she could jump out the window? She had fallen from the roof of a house and gotten away with minor scratches so maybe she could do it again. Now, where was the nearest window…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you wanna talk about it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Abby watched as Harper sat at the edge of the bed facing her. She looked tired, much herself. The past few days had taken an unimaginable toll on them and it was not clear if they would ever recover.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Talk about how we almost broke up?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed to make Harper uncomfortable, but Abby did not care. She was spent and wanted to sleep until next year, not have a heart-to-heart with the woman who she almost left. It was too much and as much as she loved Harper, she couldn’t do it just yet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m really tired right now. Honestly I just wanna sleep and pretend like nothing happened. At least just for tonight, please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A sad smile was shot her way as Abby took a seat beside Harper. She lay her head on her shoulder as reassurance that she wouldn’t leave, but she was practically dead and needed rest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Nothing </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>happen,” Harper, with a mischievous grin and tone, explained. It was enough to crack a chuckle out of the small woman. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe we should just sleep until tomorrow. It can be the universe’s Christmas gift to us,” Offered Harper who, once again, laced their fingers together. It was nice, just like she was. Maybe not for the past few days, but in the current moment she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>nice. “You deserve some rest. It was a pretty weird weekend for me, but it has been worse on you. God, you should get to sleep until 2021.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Abby laughed at the irony of that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s actually what I was thinking. I could be like a bear and hibernate. Maybe until the end of winter too because I just wanna be able to go outside without freezing my goddamn ass off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It felt amazing to have a normal conversation with Harper once again. To be able to laugh and be close to her without the fear of losing her. Abby was grateful to have that back. She was grateful Harper was hers once again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You would make a pretty cute bear.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You bear, Harper. All yours.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. ‘tis the damn season - Riley/Sloane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Wait y’all, “Tis the damn season” by TSwift is a Sloane/Riley anthem,,, someone write this fic” Requested by Vali in our Happiest Season server</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sooo I’m actually obsessed with this song, so thanks Vali for requesting this. It’s a lil gift from your fellow chancleta swinger. I love ya girl ^^ </p><p>Also, this is probably filled with grammar mistakes so I apologize!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Going back home was not something Riley loved doing. In fact, she hated it. The mere change in atmosphere between Baltimore and Downingtown was enough to want to stay put. But as much as she would miss her Williams Sonoma bedsheets and silence in the mornings, she knew that going back home needed to be done. After all, she did not wish to face her parent’s questioning as to why she had not come home for the third year in a row. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being confined in that small town meant revisiting the pain which she had endured all through high school. Having been outed by the one person she thought she could trust during freshman year made Riley’s years hell. She would be subjected to never ending teasing as well as barred from the girl’s locker room, as if she was attracted to any of the girls at her school. None of them were her type. Harper had been hers for a while, but after she showed her true colors, Riley wanted nothing to do with her. It was true that she had felt guilt as soon as said event went down, but over the years she realized that all she had done was love someone. Harper was the one who had exposed her before diving into a deep pool of internalized homophobia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Riley graduated, she was gone. She had been accepted into Yale and immediately jumped the gun. It was better than being stuck in yeehaw-Pennsylvania. Not only that, but New Haven was actually not a terrible place. It had its flaws, but never did she feel judged in Connecticut. Maybe that’s why it was one of the top states to live in, unlike whatever Pennsylvania was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, Riley had made sure to visit as much as she could. All the time she made sure to avoid Harper and her family. After all, she did not wish to have a screaming Tipper harass her in the grocery store parking lot once again. The Caldwells were insane, well, minus Jane she believed. Ted, Tipper, and Harper were all stuck in an inescapable hole of homophobia, Jane was living her best life, and Sloane was, well, she was what made Downingtown bearable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riley sat on a bench at the nearest park, freezing her ass off and reminiscing about the memories she shared with the rigid woman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It started when Riley had first come to visit after spending months in New Haven. She had been forced to travel back home as her mother was celebrating her 43rd birthday. It was an extraneous road trip, but she made it. Living in the outskirts of Pennsylvania was truly a curse.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As soon as the brunette arrived at the town, she was in for a world of pain. Her parents had hosted a birthday party at their house, which was probably the worst idea ever. Her mother, being the </span>
  </em>
  <span>amazing </span>
  <em>
    <span>woman she was, invited the Caldwells before giving Riley any warning. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course Riley could not bring herself so much as hear Harper’s name, so she instantly walked out the house and onto the backyard. She would camp out there until everyone left because she did not want to have some sort of mental breakdown and end up decking the much taller brunette. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Riley sighed internally as she heard someone behind her. Could she not have some privacy in the godforsaken down she had not even been in for 1 hour? After turning around, her mouth ready to hurl out a chain of insults towards whoever dared bother her, her knees almost bucked as she realized who now stood by her side, greeting her with a soft smile. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sloane Caldwell had been Riley’s crush ever since 7th grade. She had always been so poised and composed. Not only that, but she was also an overachiever and incredibly smart at that. A memory seared into Riley’s mind of having stared at Sloane’s eyes too long and watching as the sunlight shone down upon them, making them glisten in that hot summer afternoon. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Riley almost embarrassed herself as she spoke.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, how are you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Doing better than you it seems. What’s up?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sloane had always been kind to her, even after having been outed. The woman and, in fact, treated her even better after that event. She was unlike the other Caldwells to the point where Riley was sure she was adopted along with Jane. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not much. I’m just trying to avoid your family, you know?” Riley spoke with humor hidden within her voice. It successfully made Sloane chuckle too. She wasn’t the biggest fan of her family either. “God, I’m not in love with you sister anymore, but it still feels so weird to be around her. No offense.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“None taken,” She knew of Sloane’s relationship with Harper, which she was thankful for to a certain extent. It was nice to finally converse with someone who did not speak of how great and amazing Harper Caldwell was. “I was actually going to sneak out after a few minutes. Nobody’s gonna notice. I mean, dad is too busy showing off Harper and her admission to UPENN to care about what me or Jane do. And mom is probably having an aneurysm at the thought of having to share a room with you. So, I’m free to do whatever I want.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait, aren’t you finishing up your degree in Harvard Law?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The nod of agreement made Riley frown. How was she not shown off either? The woman had bust her ass off for years to study law, something which nobody else had the patience for, and her parents did not care. It was truly insane. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, your parents are something else alright. Anyway, you want someone to accompany you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you inviting yourself to my date with myself?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, then it wouldn’t be a date with yourself, but with me so…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The nervousness which Riley felt only rose. Would Sloane be disgusted at the minor joke? It wasn’t fully a joke per se, but it was also not entirely untrue. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ve always been curious to see what Harper saw in you. She does have terrible taste in partners, but you seem actually sane, so let’s go.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riley smiled as she remembered her younger self’s anxiety. As terribly scared as she was, the unofficial date had gone by spectacularly. They had walked all through the town and, at the end of the night, Sloane had brought her to a gaybar which Riley did not know of. It was in the outskirts of the town, hiding away from society. The vivid memory of having first stepped into that safe place made Riley’s heart soar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was in that bar that they had kissed for the first time. They were drunk in need and hatred, not for each other, but for everyone else. In that moment, they were each other’s safe places. Nobody else understood them the way they understood one another. Riley, shamed by society for being herself and Sloane, silently suffering as she wished to be free and live as her true self. It was magnificent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All that Riley had remembered after waking up the next morning as an empty freezing bed. She knew it was unfair to ask Sloane to stay; she had a reputation to maintain after all. Still, young Riley could not help but be disappointed. It was that same day when her parents had questioned her on her sudden disappearance, but the brunette was too emotionally drained to even speak. She wanted to go back to her makeshift dorm at Yale. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost two years passed before Riley went back home, dread filling her heart once again. It was the Fourth of July and, while the woman hated that day with everything she had, she was forced to visit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Standing around the backyard that she had completely forgotten about, Riley took a swing of her beer. She was not over the drinking age just yet, but a few more months did not hurt anyone. At least that is what her father had told her as she pushed the bottle her way, much to her mother’s dismay. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The backyard was completely packed and it was hard to determine who was there, but all Riley was looking for was a set of light blue eyes that shone as the sea after the sun reflected its rays upon it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was only a matter of time before Riley had found her, but as soon as she did, her heart dropped. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There she was, conversing amicably with Lindsey Rose, an arm wrapped around her slim waist. The owner of said limb stood by her side, smiling as well. It did not take a genius to see that he was there with Sloane. Her Sloane. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After the conversation seemed to die down, Riley watched as the other woman turned and from across the yard, their eyes met. The pain which she felt only intensified as Sloane shrunk under her gaze. She watched as the woman whispered something to her date before smiling and dropping a kiss upon his cheek. It made Riley’s stomach wrech. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She watched as the woman made her way towards her and braced herself. She did not wish to make a scene at the family event after all. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Riley,” Came a nervous greeting that was so unlike Sloane. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sloane,” Riley responded with venom dripping from her voice. It visibly took the other woman aback, which made her feel triumphant. “Who’s your date.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Riley watched as Slone looked down shamefully. It was confusing, but she still had too much anger built up to care.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Riley, I can’t.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But I thought that’s what you wanted,” The pain in Riley’s voice was clear and she knew Sloane could feel it too. “You said you did, but then you left.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It still pained her to remember that time they had spent together. She had dreams of how slow and sweet Sloane had been when taking away something so precious. Either way, Riley had no regrets in her choice of who she gave herself to first, although it seemed to be a different story for the other woman. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I do want it, but I can’t, Ri. I’m sorry,” It was the broken tone that made Riley’s heart drop. Sloane was suffering, she truly was, and she did not know how to stop it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was then that Riley understood the extent of Ted and Tipper’s influence upon their daughters, mainly Harper and Sloane, who she had later found out had come out to her parents. As soon as she did, they, as the wonderful parenting team they were, pushed her to date men. It wasn’t that she was opposed to the idea of being with a man, but through the grapevine Riley had found out that she was in love with a woman; one she had known for years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no denying that it was her, but she would do nothing with such valuable information. Sloane was more similar to Harper than she led on, especially in regards to accepting herself. It was understandable though. Riley did not wish to imagine the pain which she felt every single day at the hands of the homophobic Caldwells. It was truly horrifying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stuck in her own little world, Riley was oblivious to the presence of another individual by her side. That was until the person sat down and spoke softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re back home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smile was brought to Riley’s lips as she identified the voice that she had so missed. It brought warmth to her freezing frame as well as her heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Came the tiny whisper of agreement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Downingtownwasn’t her home, she knew that much. It was a mere construction of her family that had slapped the word ‘home’ to it, but it was in fact her previous address. That was it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, home wasn’t a town. Home was a person, </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>person. Home was that lingering kiss which Sloane had planted on her lips at the bar, setting off the fire in her heart. Home was that warm embrace she had been wrapped in during that first night they came as one. Home was finding her way back to the women who externalized not wanting her, but truly needing her by her side. Home was Sloane Caldwell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I came back for you, Sloane.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as well as she could read the woman, Riley had no hopes for the future. She did not know if the woman would take her once again, even if this time was permanent for sure. But the only thing she could do was wish for the best. As much as she liked Sloane, some things were just meant to be let go; even love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Riley almost broke down crying tears of happiness. The wait and pain was worth it. Sloane was worth it, always. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. New Chances (Pt. 1) - Riley/Abby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Riley/Abby - abby thinks she's a top, riley proves her wrong (Anonymous on Tumblr),” “Riley/Abby first time smut (Anonymous on Tumblr),” and “maybe some Abby/Riley smut ? kinda angsty and set after the gas station scene- a what if Riley found Abby instead of Harper. this is only a suggestion ! thank you :)” (Anon)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one-shot has two parts. The next one will be posted in the next few days!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Those quiet late night drives were something Riley did miss from the godforsaken town she had been, once again, forced to visit. As much as she adored her parents, she hated the town in which they have chosen to live in. What kind of self-respected Puerto Rican woman chose to move to the whitest town in the nation along with her American husband? It was seriously disturbing and confusing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, Riley carried on as she always did. She drove around the town, almost reaching the limits of it, which was tourture in itself. The “Leaving Downingtown” sign taunted her as she turned and went back the way she came from. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Passing through the various buildings across mainstreet, Riley huffed. Nothing was open and she hungry. The one option she did have was to go over her parent’s home as she did not think her hotel had dinner out that late. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deciding that talking to her parents would probably be the worst option, Riley pulled over at a gas station. She could not get much other than snacks or some junk food, but it would have to do as she was dying of hunger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she made her way through the store, Riley watched as a rather short woman walked out, which really spiked her curiosity. She had not seen her come in and there was a chance that they did not know one another, but there was something that pushed her to walk towards her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Exiting the store soon as she went in, the brunette scanned the dark area until her eyes found a small woman leaning against the concrete wall of the gas station. It was then that she noticed who lay beneath that blonde mound of hair and grey beanie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hunger forgotten, Riley made her way towards the small woman. She set a warm hand upon her shoulder and watched as she turned, her face as a deer in headlights. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey. What are you doing out here alone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman seemed to visibly relax as she realized who it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Riley, hey. I’m just waiting for John. He kinda disappeared on me. I think he might be with Connor, which is really surprising to be honest. I mean, dude’s pan apparently or so John texted me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riley watched as Abby turned her phone towards her and let her read the short conversation between the woman and John. Surprisingly, the fact was not flawed. That did explain why John had a weird fixation on all the boys in the american football team. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Huh, who would’ve thought? Not me apparently.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, it bothered Riley to see a freezing Abby hugging herself as she vaguely attempted to keep herself warm. She had to do something about it immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should come with me,” Riley decided to offer with the hope that Abby would agree. “I don’t think you really want to go back to the Caldwells and John doesn’t seem like.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, I don’t know,” Abby had responded. From the short time knowing her, Riley could tell she was tired and confused, mainly with Harper she assumed. Regardless, she pushed on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know we just met, but you really need a place to stay and your friend isn’t here to take you home. I’ll drive you wherever you need or get your an Uber tomorrow. Just come over so you can get some sleep. I promise I’m not gonna murder you or anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anxiously, Riley watched as Abby thought over her options. Forever seemed to pass as the woman looked up and threw a smirk her way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure let’s go.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The drive to the hotel had been short and quiet. Riley spent the whole time in her own thoughts. She was suddenly rethinking her decision of inviting Abby over. Sure, the woman had nowhere else to go, but she was the object of her affections </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>she had forgotten to let her know that there was only one bed. Sometimes Riley felt as if her life was a movie as she truly went through some of the most bizarre experiences ever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The strange sensation she felt as she pulled up at the hotel was nothing like she had ever felt before. It was a mix of extreme anxiety (to the point where she felt her chest tighten) and giddiness. Maybe she shouldn’t have felt that way, especially after the breakup the woman beside her had just endured, but she could not help herself. While Abby did not deserve that, Harper did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they simultaneously got out of the car towards the hotel, Riley decided to break the news. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, so, there’s only one bed. You can take it if you want and I’ll just sleep on the floor or something.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed to take Abby aback quite literally and for a second, Riley was scared that she had messed everything. If the woman ran for the hills after that, she wouldn’t blame her. After all, the woman had just been through one of the shittiest events in her life and probably thought Riley wanted to get in bed with her. It wasn’t such an inaccurate assumption, but still; the brunette knew better than to flirt with Abby in that moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the trip to the room was completely silent. Swimming in a sea of awkwardness, Riley internally slapped herself. She had no idea why she had not offered to get Abby a room by herself. She truly was an idiot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course she had been in awe with the blonde the moment she laid eyes on her that night at the restaurant; who wouldn’t? Harper was an absolute moron for having let that go. As beautiful as Abby was physically, nothing could compare to her amazing mind and way to be. Her humor was simply incredible, especially since it mixed well with Riley’s. Their likes and dislikes were also extremely similar. It made her wonder how of all people she ended up with Harper. Well, both of them at that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they reached the room, Riley opened it swiftly, hoping there was not a mess at the other sigh. It would be embarrassing if there was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Ri?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman forgot about her investigation and as soon as she stepped through the door, she turned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, what’s up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I was wondering if you would-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last thing that Riley could have ever expected was for her lips to suddenly be pressed against Abby’s soft ones. While her confusion reached immense levels, she did not care. Abby Holland was kissing her and she would not question that; she would be an idiot to do so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last thing Riley remembered was pushing Abby against the wall before her whole mind went on autopilot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abby was hers for the taking. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Requests are closed as of now cause I need time to finish the other ones I got!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Social Media Shenanigans - Harper/Abby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Tipper follows john on insta and knows abby and harper are together and she finds it fun to annoy them until they come out to her” - Requested by StrawberryMilkshake</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a short drabble, so I apologize for that and if I didn’t stick to the prompt completely!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Instagram was a wonderland which Tipper had discovered far too late. It had started out as a platform to reach out to voters and show them why Ted was the better candidate for mayor. Many pictures of their family were posted, which received copious amounts of praise. It was a great way to boost Ted’s numbers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the election, Tipper made a personal account. She was inspired by John, who taught her the art of selfies and aesthetically pleasing images. She was a fan of it, and then she started following John.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man usually posted a variety of content which she found boring. From foods to selfies, Tipper couldn't care less about them; that was until the posts regarding her daughter came. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course Tipper had known of her daughter’s sexuality for years now. She was not as oblivious as everyone made her out to be. The girl’s short affair with her childhood best friend was something she had seen coming ever since she turned 14. She truly felt happy and proud of daughter. Harper had yet come out to her, but whenever she did, Tipper would welcome her with open arms. She was her daughter no matter what. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first image that tipped her off was one selfie with John, Harper, and an unknown third person. She was a rather short blonde that clung to Harper’s body from behind. They looked cute together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t until a few days later that Tipper figured out the name of the woman: Abby. She made another appearance on John’s instagram, this time holding hands with her daughter. Now that she knew they were obviously together, she anxiously waited for her daughter to tell her about her girlfriend. She wanted grandchildren for Sappho’s sake, even if they were animals. Tipper needed someone else to spoil.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>It wasn’t until the holidays that Tipper was able to get her chance to see her daughter. She had called her to make sure she was coming, and the response Tipper had gotten made her smile. Her daughter was bringing her “roommate,” Abby, home for Christmas. The woman was apparently an orphan and had nobody to celebrate with, which led Harper to invite her. It was as if the stars aligned for Tipper. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The preparations had been made days before as her and Ted awaited for the women’s arrival. Tipper had made sure to prepare Harper’s bedroom as she planned to have her stay with Abby. After all, they needed to stay together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The day which they had arrived was filled with joy for Tipper. She had spent what felt like hours hugging her youngest daughter. Sloane and Jane were always coming home as much as they could, but not Harper. The woman stayed in Pittsburgh all the time, much to her mother’s dismay. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meeting Abby was like a dream come true. The woman radiated kindness and she truly seemed to make her daughter, who could not stop beaming as she stared at her girlfriend, happy. Oh she could not wait for the wedding! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After having introduced Abby to everyone, Tipper left her with Riley and Sloane. The two women had been married for almost two years and the older brunette had a feeling that her daughter-in-law would get along with Abby’s partner. It also gave her time to confront Harper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they stood alone in the kitchen preparing cookies, Tipper decided to push forth her plan. She put the last batch in the oven before turning to her daughter, who struggled as she decorated the numerous treats before her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Abby looks nice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was an awkward way to start a conversation, Tipper knew that much, but she needed to get to the bottom of this. Well, she already had, but she so wanted Harper to finally tell her about Abby. Of course she would not push her to come out, but she had a wedding to plan so they better do it before she died. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, she’s an awesome roommate. I’m glad I found her and not some crazy person.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tipper hummed as she approached her daughter cautiously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So she’s just a roommate?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, yeah. Why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tipper raised her eyebrows at her daughter, who in turn shrunk within the gaze. Of course she did; she always did that when she lied and was confronted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Could she maybe be </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>than a roommate?” The older Caldwell wondered as she mindlessly grabbed a piping bag and started decorating some cookies. “I mean, like how Riley and Sloane are more than housemates.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tipper smiled before saying, “I think you know I am.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom, I am not gay.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It only made Tipper roll her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well that was a big, fat lie. Harper was probably gayer than Sloane, somehow. The girl was an avid watcher of Imagine Me &amp; You as a teen, even if she attempted to unsuccessfully hide it from her mother. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Harper. I’m your mom for god’s sake. You can tell me anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tipper watched her daughter huff and puff before calming herself down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, mom, you asked for it,” It felt like a million years before Harper got the guts to answer. “I’m a lesbian.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now was that so hard? You know your sister is dating Riley and that I am more than fine with it,” “Honey, I would never shame you for that. I’m sorry if I ever did anything to make you think that I would be angry at you for that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re gonna make me cry, woman.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Tipper replied with a smirk as she hugged her daughter tightly. Oh how she had missed her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Too much time away from one of her kids was terrible, but she was glad the woman had come back with someone that made her happy. The more the merrier, and they were a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>merry family. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now she could finally start preparing for the wedding and whatever grandchild they would give her. Even if it was a damn fish, she would spoil the life out of them. <br/></span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1-1KOdg8Mvox8khoSt4vtzvDigp9qqbED">Social Media Profiles (Click This)</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Make sure to click the link for the social media profiles!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Pretending - Riley/Sloane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“ I would love to see a chapter with Sloane pretending to be Riley's girlfriend” - Requested by Laylla Kayonnara</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to the peeps in the Happiest Season server for helping me come up with some ideas for this fic. I love y’all! ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first time Sloane had thought about it, she had hit rock bottom, not literally, but her overreacting led her to believe she had. It was right after her divorce. She had started thinking about all the aspects of her life that would change, mainly being alone and having others know that. Her ego was not a fan of the latter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could not — no — would not ask her sister’s ex to be her date, even if it was not a real one. It went against everything she believed in, but then again, she wasn’t notorious for being a saint. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Either way, she would not humor the idea of going with Riley. After all, no parties had been announced. She was all but getting ahead of herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second time it had come to Sloane in the form of a dream. It was after Tipper had called her to let her know that a Halloween party would be held at their house and that she was welcome to bring a date. Of course, Slone being the idiot she was, had told her mother that she had someone. The other woman had ecstatically ended the call a few minutes after asking numerous questions of the mystery partner, leaving her daughter in a state of disarray. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sloane had gone on a date with Riley in her dream. She would call it a nightmare if not for her obvious attraction for the other woman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had a nice, quiet dinner in said dream, which Sloane seemed to have enjoyed very much. She truly liked Riley, not only as an acquaintance though. Her fascination with the woman started years before and, somehow, Sloane had been able to bury it deep enough so that it never saw the light. She had no clue why her feelings for the doctor were suddenly all over the place, but she had to get them in check. Even the slightest idea of dating her could be catastrophic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The third time it had occurred to Sloane was when she sat before the younger brunette herself. After weeks of debating with herself on whether or not to ask the woman to be her date, the lawyer made the impulsive decision to just do it. She did not have anything to lose either way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you want me to be your date so that your sister gets jealous?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She did not ask her out per se, only in a fake scenario. Either way, it would serve its purpose. Sloane would not be seen as a sad, lonely divorcee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Is it that hard to understand?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew it was unfair of her to snap at the person she needed help from, but it was what she did under pressure. It truly made her an ass. No wonder things with Eric never worked out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry that was rude,” Sloane said as she looked down at her pristine glass of chardonnay. Not a sip had been taken from it, which was surprising as the woman would normally be drinking away with such high anxiety levels. “I guess I just need someone there with me. It’s not just about getting back at Harper or whatever, but about not being seen as some self-obsessed lunatic that can’t even land a date.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sloane sighed before looking up at Riley, who in turn stared at her with a sad smile upon her features. The woman would surely be the death of her whether she liked it or not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I for one don’t think you’re insane. I mean, I’m a physician and not a psychologist, but I can still tell you for a fact that you're not crazy. Maybe a bit stressed, but that’s about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Sloane could not help the butterflies that fluttered within her stomach. That woman really had a way with words. Harper was an absolute moron for having let her go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be your date, but only if we can wear matching costumes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say, Bennett.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>It was a mistake to have Riley be in charge of choosing the costumes and Sloane would have to pay dearly. They were not terrible. Honestly, they could have been worse, but she was still not a fan of dressing up as a superhero. Given, it was better than the other options which included: plug and outlet (Sloane would not be caught dead being an outlet as she </span>
  <em>
    <span>was not </span>
  </em>
  <span>a bottom), Velma and Daphne (she had it put for gingers), and ketchup and mustard (condiments were tacky). Supergirl and Wonder Woman seemed like the better choice. At least she got to carry around a sword and shield. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily, Magnus and Matilda were out trick-or-treating with their father so they would not ask questions, given that their mom was at a party with their aunt’s ex-girlfriend. As much as Sloane missed her kids, she did not want to have to explain to them what she felt for Riley and why she was her date. That conversation would take </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>of alcohol to endure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Riley and Sloane had stepped inside the Caldwell house, all eyes were on them. Maybe it was because of their rather expensive and alluring outfits, or because they had come in hand-in-hand. Either way, Sloane found herself not caring. All she could focus on was the warmth which Riley’s hand exuded as it held on to hers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sloane gulped as she made her way through the house, suddenly feeling smaller and smaller. She was not one to feel self-conscious, or at least externalize it, but everything felt like too much all of a sudden. After all, what would Tipper, or even Ted, say when they realized who her daughter had brought home? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if it was not a sincere relationship, it still stressed Sloane out. Her mother would surely bombard her with questions about her sexuality, which would, in turn, force her to come out. It wasn’t that she was not gay, but she did not wish to share that with Tipper, who was notorious for freaking out. Sloane wondered where she got that trait from…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While she had a war with herself in her head, Sloane was oblivious to everything that surrounded her — mainly the fact that her own sister stood right before her. The seconds that took her to come back were spent talking between Riley and Harper, which suddenly made her heart drop. God, she had been an idiot for inviting Riley. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Riley, hey,” Sloane heard her younger sister greet her ex-girlfriend. The woman seemed in shock as she stared into the eyes of the doctor. If Sloane was being honest, it did feel good to see her sister in such dismay. “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Slone could open her mouth, Riley beat her to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Harper, Abby,” The woman said as she noticed the brunette’s girlfriend. “I’m here as Sloane’s date.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no going back now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sloane’s date? Like her girlfriend?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God, it felt so freeing to watch Harper in such a state of shock. Even if they had gotten through their differences the previous year during Christmas, Sloane still was not over it. She was a Caldwell after all. Grudges were something she held onto for life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah. We have been dating for a few months now so I’d like to think I’m her girlfriend,” The chuckle that Riley let out tugged at Sloane’s heartstrings. She was truly adorable. If only they could see one another for real…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without caring to see what Harper had to say in response, Sloane grabbed Riley’s hand and pulled her away, leaving a ‘see you around’ in her wake. A sudden burst of adrenaline had shot through her body and she wished to make the best of it. After all, she would not get to relive that moment ever again and seeing her sister in a state of jealousy was something that needed to be celebrated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sloane made her way through the sea of people inside the packed house, a brunette doctor in tow. She rolled her eyes at the few drunk party-goers she saw on her way. Why her mother had invited such people she did not know nor did she care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After what felt like years, Sloane made her way up to her room. Luckily, nobody else dared venture upstairs as they feared the wrath of Tipper Caldwell. Sometimes it was worth it to have such a fearful mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older brunette made sure to close the door behind her as she watched Riley studying her old room. She made sure to lock it too just in case there were any interruptions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, thanks for doing this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lawyer mentioned as she walked up to Riley, who turned to her with a beam upon her face. Sappho, she was truly beautiful. How Harper had ever let such a goddess go, Sloane did not know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, no problem. Not gonna lie, seeing Harper face was totally worth it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sloaned hummed in agreement. As breathtaking as Riley was, it was only a reminder of something she may never have. After all, she was not out yet. Not only that, but the woman would never in a million years like her back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Sloane lied. Her adrenaline spurt had gotten the best of her and now she truly did not know what to do. Telling Riley seemed out of the question, even as much as she wished to do so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, Sloane. You know it’s never ‘nothing’ with you Caldwells.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sloane knew it was a joke and that it should make her crack a smile, but she remained neutral. It seemed to make Riley worry, so the woman pushed further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, talk to me, Slo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And, oh boy, did Sloane talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know where to start so I’m just going to say a bunch of stuff and hope you can make sense out of it,” The lawyer huffed before continuing with her rambling. “I am bi. No one really knows this, so, there you go. I have been madly in love with you ever since, well, I don’t know. I just know I have felt that way for a while. I know I’m not the easiest person to talk to or whatever, and I don’t expect you to want to wake me for real, but I just thought you should know. Fuck, it feels so good to finally say this. I know it was stupid of me to ask you to come here tonight so if you want to go you c-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was then that Sloane was caught off guard by a rather soft pair of lips coming in contact with her own. Never in a million years did she think she would be kissing Riley of all people. Yes, she had fantasized about said moment multiple times, more than she would admit, but it never came close to being as amazing as reality. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grabbed Riley’s costume and pulled her closed. Supergirl was, surprisingly, an amazing kisser. Sloane wished to stay in that moment forever, enjoying her date as much as she could before facing reality. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t after a few seconds that the two women separated, yet they still remained close enough for their noses to touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah,” Riley breathlessly said as she cracked a goofy smirk. “That was-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amazing, I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sloane chuckled as she playfully smacked Riley’s Eurojersey-covered bicep, which she then kept her hand upon. The brunette seemed to keep herself in shape, which she greatly appreciated if she was being honest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who knew Dr. Bennett was such a narcissist?” Sloane joked as she lay her head upon Riley’s shoulder. “But maybe she should talk about this,” She muttered as she traced the lines upon the ‘S’ on Riley’s chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, not tonight. Let’s just enjoy this, okay? We’ll talk about it in the morning, I promise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was enough for Sloane. Riley was enough, no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> than enough for her. She had always been. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ya’ll should join the Happiest Season discord server. We’re always happy to meet new peeps :) </p><p>https://discord.gg/YF6M9stnmu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. New Chances (Pt. 2) - Riley/Abby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Riley/Abby - abby thinks she's a top, riley proves her wrong (Anonymous on Tumblr),” “Riley/Abby first time smut (Anonymous on Tumblr),” and “maybe some Abby/Riley smut ? kinda angsty and set after the gas station scene- a what if Riley found Abby instead of Harper. this is only a suggestion ! thank you :)” (Anon)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here’s part two. Hope y’all enjoy it! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Abby would be lying if she said she had not been waiting for Riley to finally kiss her. Ever since that night at dinner they had first met, the blonde had been head over heels for the other woman. Sure, Harper was there, but Abby never felt those butterflies in her stomach when even so much as thinking of her now ex-girlfriend. With Riley, it was different. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde did not know what came over her, but suddenly she grabbed onto the lapels of Riley’s coat and pulled the woman closer. She wanted, no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to feel her closer. Her mouth upon hers just felt right and she never wanted to lose it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Within a swift movement, Abby pushed Riley away. Immediately, she pressed her against a wall, ignoring the painting that would surely be broken after such a hit. She did not care though. Riley’s lips on her were intoxicating. She needed more and more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a matter of seconds, Abby’s hands were everywhere, literally. They traveled up, down, and across the other woman’s body. It felt exquisite to be able to touch such a masterpiece, especially after having waited so long to do so. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So good,” The history major said as she held one of Riley’s breasts in her hand. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from moaning in return. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Abby leaned forward and captured the other woman’s neck between her lips. She kisses the tender skin before smiling on it. The fact that she was there touching and feeling Riley was utterly insane, but she thoroughly enjoyed it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the blonde busied herself attacking her counterpart’s neck, she failed to notice as two strong arms sneaked their way around their body. It was not until said limbs pulled her up, interrupting her ministrations, that she noticed what was happening. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My turn,” The dark and devilish tone in Riley’s voice made Abby’s insides churn. That sound, </span>
  <em>
    <span>god </span>
  </em>
  <span>was it insanely hot. It truly did magical things to her, but she was not complaining. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It did not take long for Abby’s back to hit the rather soft mattress on the bed. She could not begin to figure out where such strength came to be. Given, she was not the heaviest thing in the world with her 110 lbs, but it still surprised her immensely to see that Riley could carry her nonchalantly. She loved it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s take this off,” Riley muttered as she quickly maneuvered herself on top of the smaller woman. “I wanna see all of you, Holland.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Abby closed her eyes as she felt the doctor tug on her shirt. She could sense as the woman grew frustrated while fighting with the many buttons her shirt contained. It got to the point where Riley simply ripped the shirt out of anger, which made Abby feel amazing about herself. The woman wanted her so badly that she was willing, and had the strength, to tear her shirt apart because she tore </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>apart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before the small woman knew it, her shirt had been torn off, along with her jacket, leaving her half naked in bed with her ex’s ex-girlfriend on top of her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No bra?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The teasing tone that dripped from her voice did not go unnoticed by Abby, who rolled her eyes before replying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you gonna question me all night or do you wanna actually do this?” Abby asked with an eyebrow raised. She knew she was being unfair and impatient, but she couldn't care less. The chuckle she got in return did not even surprise her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So bossy,” Came the response, which only made Abby huff. As much as it frustrated her to no end that the brunette seemed so calm and collected, all of her thoughts came to a halt as she felt a pair of hands pulling both her pants and underwear down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A “beautiful too” was thrown out by Riley as her eyes came into contact with the beautiful nakedness that lay beneath Abby’s previously covered body, making the blonde flush in embarrassment. She instinctively attracted to cover herself, only to have two strong arms stop her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re too beautiful to be covered up. Let me enjoy the view,” Those words made Abby turn to mush. She groaned as she felt a hand travel from her chest down to her stomach, nearing the area she so longed to be touched. Being ag Riley’s mercy was more wonderful than she could have ever imagined. It just felt right. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfection,” Whispered the brunette as she leaned in to grab one of Abby’s nipples in her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Holland swore she saw stars. Her need for more only skyrocketed as she dove into the feeling of having such a warm mouth enclosed around one of her pink buds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“More,” Abby breathlessly ordered as she held onto Riley’s head for both support and guidance, even if she knew the woman would simply do as she pleased. “More, more, more…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riley seemed to have taken her pleads into account as the blonde could feel her smile against her chest shortly before drifting a hand lower and lower. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you say, Holland,” Purred the woman above as her fingers came upon what Abby desired to be touched the most. The devilish smirk that the other woman wore as she fiddled with her wetness was hotter than ever imagined. “Hmm someone’s excited.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And someone’s being a tease.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Abby could continue winding the doctor up, she was interrupted by a rather slender set of fingers penetrating her. She was left breathless, quite literally. Her mind did not register the enormous amount of pleasure she gained until mere seconds after. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” She moaned as she finally felt those digits inside of her. As much as she wished to see Riley, she could not help but close her eyes and savor the moment. “So good…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly but surely, the brunette moved inside of her. The ministrations were slow at first, almost teasing, but they eventually grew in pace. It was everything she had longed for and more; it was perfection at its finest.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before she knew it, Riley’s mouth was upon her, this time pressed against her neck as hers was previously upon the brunette’s. Butterfly kisses were left on it, making the rather ticklish woman to giggle softly. The beam which was left against her neck only made matters worse for her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re amazing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Abby had never been a fan of compliments, especially not during sex, she had to admit that Riley throwing that at her did make her heart flutter. Somehow it made her feel better about herself and her body as she gave it all to the other woman. She wanted more of that even after the night was through. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the ambush upon her neck continued, so did the ministrations inside of her. Ever so often, Bennett curled her fingers up, drawing a rather colorful string of words from the victim of such pleasurable attacks. The way those fingertips pressed against Abby’s walls was something she so hoped to feel more in the near future. It was too amazing to ever let go. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Surprisingly, it did not take long for Abby’s pleasure to build up to the point where she simply had to let go. Her hands instinctively grabbed at the first thing they sought, which, in that case, ended up being the brunette’s shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god,” The history major moaned as she felt her walls clench around Riley’s digits. She could feel as the knot that had previously formed suddenly came undone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tranquility filled her mind as she rode out her wave of pleasure. She could hear the other woman whispering rather sweet things in her ear, making it easier to come down from such a high. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was insane,” The blonde groggily announced as she attempted to catch her breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m assuming you liked it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was ridiculous to simply state Abby liked it as it was a huge downgrade to what she actually had felt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I loved it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Riley could even so much as respond, Abby beat her to the punch and pressed their lips together. She held onto the woman for dear life, afraid that if she let go she would suddenly wake from a dream. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman she had so desperately been seeking her entire life was finally there and she sure as hell would not give her up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Join the Happiest Season discord server! :)</p>
<p>https://discord.gg/YF6M9stnmu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Unhappy Season - Harper/Abby-ish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Would love love love a one shot based on the song “a little bit yours” by JP Saxe. Harper sees Riley and Abby at the White Elephant Party 2 years down the road and recently heard a rumor from her sisters that Riley was getting ready to propose to Abby” - Requested by anonymous (Tumblr)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life worked in unexpected ways and for Harper Caldwell, it only seemed to get worse. Having lived a rather decent childhood, she only assumed it would get better as an adult. And it did, but for a while. </p><p> </p><p>She was happy as she grew up with Riley, who she had loved ever since fourth grade. They were inseparable. Them going off to high school only strengthened their bond as they each held a secret not known by anyone else; they were both lesbians. </p><p> </p><p>It was rare for such a small town in rural Pennsylvania to have any sort of diversity even as miniscule as it was. Still, Harper had set out to be different, even if it meant others being upset with that. </p><p> </p><p>That bravery did not last very long. The moment when she so desperately needed to stand up for herself and be free, she decided not to. Instead, Riley was ridiculed by the whole school and town for her “lifestyle choices.” It pained her to see the girl she loved in such a state of dismay, but each day she told herself she did it for the good of her future. It was a terrible thing she knew, but it got her through her days. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until after college that she let herself be happy once again. Years and years of torturing herself over Riley had been hard on her, although she knew it was well deserved. </p><p> </p><p>It was around Christmastime when she met Abby. She had been invited by one of her old college classmates, John, to a small get together in his apartmentment. Harper vividly remembered seeing the woman from afar, completely ignoring whoever she was holding a conversation with to focus on the blonde that found it hard to choose what to eat. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as the brunette had walked up to her and greeted her softly, sparks flew. She was not one for believing in love at first sight, but that is what she had felt in that moment. </p><p> </p><p>Abby was everything. She was her rock, her reason for carrying on with her dream of being a columnist, her one and only. The taller woman worshipped the ground which her, soon after, girlfriend walked upon. </p><p> </p><p>Life seemed easier with Abby by her side. They laughed, cried, and loved together. It was a match made by the gods. Harper just <em> knew </em>nothing bad could happen to their relationship. After all, they were inseparable.</p><p> </p><p>The only thing that stood in the way was Harper’s coming out. After almost 30 years on Earth, the woman was yet to tell her family of her sexuality. While she did not anticipate any negative reactions, there just never seemed to be a right time. </p><p> </p><p>The first summer her and Abby spent together, Harper had braced herself to finally open up to their parents. Everything was already planned as she would be going home for a few days due to her father’s birthday. And soon as she was sure enough to speak to her parents about such a pressing matter, the brunette backed out. She simply figured that her father was stressed enough with his campaign for mayor, and he was supposed to impress some rather conservative higher ups in town. Having a gay daughter would not benifit him at all, right? Right…or so she told herself to be able to sleep at night. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until that year’s holiday season that Harper’s past mistakes came back to haunt her. She had been forced to be truthful with Abby about never coming out, even after having told her the opposite just a few months prior. It was embarrassing and all for her, but she knew her then-girlfriend must have been taking it much worse. That was just the tip of the iceberg for what would then trigger a chain reaction or much deep-rooted problems within their relationship. </p><p> </p><p>After the tragic few days the couple had spent at her parent’s house, the two women only grew apart. It was painful to watch her lover slowly  become another stranger. Harper only told herself that it was for the good of the family and Abby, but not even that could help her carry on without a smack of guilt hitting her every single second. </p><p> </p><p>In the end, her and Abby were separated by Christmas. Having hidden her true identity from almost everyone her whole life, Harper did a fairly good job at pretending everything was fine after the breakup. She had hugged the loving blonde and told her she wished her the best, when in reality she had to muster enough bravery to express said words. Harper had not experienced more terrible physical and mental pain than she did after Abby had left town. </p><p> </p><p>Two years had passed before Harper ever heard the name of Abby Holland once again. She had grown exponentially in those 24 months, having come out to her family properly and all. The newly reinvented Harper was ready to face the world and move forward with life, but the mention of said name regressed her like never before. </p><p> </p><p>Jane had casually mentioned during a family dinner that Riley, who Harper had completely forgotten about, had come to her for advice on how she could best propose to her girlfriend. As if that did not bring enough astonishment to her, after asking Jane who the doctor was dating, she truly could not function any longer. </p><p> </p><p>To find out that the love of her life was dating her ex-girlfriend was probably the worst thing Harper had ever experienced. The unbearable pain that came along with that only made it worse. She could not breathe, speak, or even exist anymore. Harper was flabbergasted. </p><p> </p><p>Sure, she had not cared to pay attention to Abby’s life for two years, but she had told herself it was to protect her own heart. For the first time, though, the brunette understood that the choices she had made were not for the good of anyone, much less her. </p><p> </p><p>In the end, Harper had managed to drag away the person who she most loved in the universe. As much as it pained her to admit, Abby was not hers anymore, she never was. She was Riley’s as the doctor was hers; all while Harper drowned in loneliness. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. When Worlds Collide (Pt. 1) - Riley/Sloane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“a chapter on riley/sloane where sloane moves to whatever city riley lives in (i forgot lol) and they become friends which grows into more? or they fall in love but sloane is hesitant at first or something along those lines lolz” - Requested by sza fan account</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just fyi, requests are open once again! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life had taken a turn for the worse ever since Sloane graduated high school. While she had successfully gotten into her top college and even scored a ticket into Harvard Law years later, everything fell apart around her. </p><p> </p><p>Sloane was yet to come out to her parents, even after having shown a clear attraction to both men and women all through high school. It was her own little secret that only she knew of. Of course Tipper had made shocking remarks when Harper’s ex, Riley, was outed as a lesbian and she truly did not want to face said wrath, especially not from her own mother. </p><p> </p><p>Not only was her repressed sexuality a huge stressor in her life, but Sloane also realized, ever since Harper was born, that she was not good enough, at least not anymore. Both Ted and Tipper seemed to be more drawn to Harper, who in their eyes was the perfect child. It only made Sloane work harder for dozens of achievements. She joined multiple clubs in school, made sure to get straight A’s, and even got herself through college and into law school for the sake of being seen as worthy of her parent’s adoration. Nothing seemed to be enough though, it never did. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually, one day Sloane snapped after having faced so much in her life, especially internal issues. Having been separated from her ex-husband was one thing, but then having him wish to take their house in Boston made her lose it. </p><p> </p><p>As any logical person would, the brunette’s first form of action was to move as far as possible, even if it hurt Eric in the process. She had given everyone in her life all that she had and never got the slightest bit back. Well, except for her children who were her reason for everything. Sloane was fed up and, for once, she would take something for herself and be greedy. </p><p> </p><p>The first state which she got an amazing job offer at was Maryland. It truly was something she could not refuse. After having looked tirelessly at the city’s education system and all, Sloane made her mind. She was moving to Annapolis, Maryland whether Eric liked it or not.</p><p> </p><p>Luckily, her children were on board with her plan. They were enthusiastic about living so close to D.C. while at the same time being a rather short 2 hour drive away from their grandparents. It was better than the lengthy road trip they used to take from Boston. </p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Take that, Eric,’  </em>Sloane had thought. She wasn’t in love with him per se. The only thing she felt towards him was misdirected anger. It was unfair of her to take it out on him, she knew that much, but she truly had no idea what to do. </p><p> </p><p>Maryland was actually not as terrible as she imagined it to be. Knowing her luck, the woman assumed she would be hit with the reality of its horrendousness, but instead she was able to see just how perfect of a place it was. She had a great new job where everyone seemed to like her, Magnus and Matilda quickly made friends in school and were happy as can be, and Eric was god-knows-where in Boston. Sloane knew it would only hurt her children more if they did not see their father as much as they used to, but even the man had ceded and decided to get a place around the city to be close to their children. Sloane was finally winning.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t long until something absolutely turned her world upside down. </p><p> </p><p>During one of her more tedious cases, Sloane was forced to visit The Johns Hopkins Hospital in Baltimore. Her client had been through one of the most traumatic events in her life and had to be sent to the hospital. Sloane hoped to find the monster that had put her client in such a state. She would not stop until he was brought to justice for the atrocities he committed. </p><p> </p><p>While striding through the rather confined and busy halls of the hospital, Sloaned ignored everything around her. She was not a fan of said builds for obvious reasons, but much less of being witness to people suffering. It made her suffer as well.</p><p> </p><p>As she made a beeline to her client’s room, her head poking through the doorway, the brunette stopped in her steps. She could not believe the scene that was unfolding before her, at least not who it had. There stood her sister’s high school girlfriend accommodating the pillows which her client rested upon. </p><p> </p><p>Sloane felt as if she had seen a ghost. The woman, Riley, had been a rather vital part of her accepting her own sexuality. To say she had a crush on the woman would be an understatement. She was utterly devoted and in love with her, even if said person did not know. </p><p> </p><p>“Sloane?”</p><p> </p><p>The woman was snapped out of her thoughts by the flabbergasted brunette before her. She could not believe her eyes. Part of her hoped it was a dream while the other counted her stars for the surprise encounter. </p><p> </p><p>“Riley, hey.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here?” The doctor incredulously wondered as she studied Sloane, who in turn shrunk under the intense gaze. Truth be told, she had always felt butterflies fluttering all over her stomach when around Riley. It was a miracle to have been able to see her again. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m just here to visit Maura. She’s my client in this case I got going on,” Sloane explained as she looked down at her feet, finding them, oddly enough, more interesting than ever. “I, uh, actually moved here. Well, not here, but to Annapolis.”</p><p> </p><p>Sloane watched as her secret crush raised her eyebrows and promptly beamed. She would be lying if she said that expression did not make her knees almost buck. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s pretty awesome. I’m actually living  in D.C., but I spend most of my time over here because of work. Doctor’s life, you know?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah it must be exhausting,” The older woman nodded along. It was then that she noticed the tired expression upon the other woman’s face. Dark circles were already forming under her hypnotic brown eyes. If Sloane could, she would kidnap the woman and lock her in a room with a bed so she could sleep peacefully for days instead of having to worry about saving people. As a lawyer, though, she advised herself against it rather quickly.  </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Well, hey, it was nice to see you. I’ve kinda missed our morning conversations,” And oh how much Sloane missed them too. She vividly remembered how her college-self would always try to visit home as much as possible. Every single day she was in Downingtown she would visit a small coffee shop at the edge of town without failure, where one Riley Bennett worked to put herself through college, even if she was only a high school senior. “Anyway, I gotta run, but we should grab a coffee sometime, my treat. Hannah, the receptionist downstairs, should be able to get it for you. Just tell her you know me.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Sloane could so much as open her mouth, the rather busy woman rushed past her, throwing a wave as she exited the room. She could not figure out why, but her chest suddenly felt a million times tighter. Not a minute had even passed and she already missed the joyous presence of the young doctor. </p><p> </p><p>With a sigh, the lawyer turned to her broken down patient. She had to focus on said case and thinking about Riley would only regress her into a state of stress, so she had to compartmentalize as she always did.</p><p> </p><p>Happiness could wait for her, but not for others. After all, she was a professional; it was her job. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Just Holiday Things - Riley/Jane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jane’s gay panic gets the best of her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know this isn’t a request, but I wanted to try and write something short &amp; sweet for Riley/Jane. If y’all wanna see more of these two in the future, let me know! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jane was very aware of the image which the outside world had of her. She was never the most socially-accepted person, especially not due to her appearance and personality. The woman had always had a tendency to be, as others have said, “too much.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t until college that all the teasing and bullying had stopped. She loved whoever she came across, even her parents who had given up on her rather early in life. The brunette was finally able to be herself along with people like her. It was a dream come true. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The one person she knew that thought of her as a normal human being was someone who her sister had shunned from her life forever: Riley Bennett. They had always been rather friendly in high school, especially after the girl had been outed. Jane had always been drawn to protect her, even if she didn’t need protection. Either way, she would make sure to call out anyone who dared tease someone who she considered a friend. Nobody, especially not Riley, deserved such treatment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jane never thought much about her feelings towards said brunette. Instead, she simply shoved them down as much as she could. She had learned early in life that her parents and pretty much everyone else did not care for her emotions, much less when they were negative. While having feelings for someone was not bad in itself, Jane knew that the person she had them for would be considered negative. After all, Ted and Tipper were not too keen on the doctor’s “lifestyle choice” and they were yet to become adjusted to Harper’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As a writer, Jane never had much time to visit her home. Thankfully, her parents had been nicer to her ever since the debacle at the previous year’s White Elephant party, but the woman still sighed in relief when she was able to use her work as an excuse to not visit. That was until she slipped and accidentally let her family know that she would, in fact, be in the state for a few days. Tipper, being the amazingly persuasive person she was, had guilt-tripped her daughter into coming by. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t long until Jane found herself at Pennsylvania International Airport. Truth be told, she was not the biggest fan of it. Not only that, but the fear which she felt growing throughout the rather short flight from New York was not helping. She hoped the short time at her childhood home would not drive her crazier than she already was, but that was known to be wishful thinking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she hesitantly strode to baggage claim, the writer swore she heard her name called. She simply shrugged and brushed it off as another person being called. After all, her name was rather common. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jane!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Here it was once again, but Jane ignored it. She already had enough of a headache at the idea of having to visit her family. She did not want to have a complete stranger make it worse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jane Caldwell!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, there it was. As soon as the brunette heard her last name, she turned around. She was met with a rather exhausted-looking woman who appeared to have run a marathon. While that was surprising in itself, what really shocked Jane was to see who stood before her, who was none other than Riley Bennett. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Riley?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The doctor in front of her smiled, which Jane then copied. She could not believe the one person that truly saw her in life stood in front of her. It was like a dream come true; a mirage. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I haven’t seen you in awhile. Sorry about coming at you like a crazy person, by the way. I got a lot of nervous energy from having to go home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh how she understood that. If it was her old self from one or more years ago, she would have been ecstatic to finally see her family. Now, Jane had no motivation to see them, minus the fact that she would, once again, be able to see Abby. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah I definitely relate to that. I don’t think they’re too happy to see ‘Crazy Jane’ again, but at least I got a break from work,” The woman said as she shrugged. She suddenly found the floor more interesting than anything before. “At least Abby will be there to keep me company.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m gonna be in town too if you need some more company. I’ll probably be glued to a barstool every single night, but that can be fun.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jane laughed at the words, but knew that it was not an offer in jest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think they’ll give me a hot chocolate if I ask for it?” The woman suddenly asked with a beaming smile. It only made her happier to see as Riley matched it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think they will, but we can figure something out about that. Hot chocolate on me, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The older brunette nodded with a smile. She bit down on her lip before looking down at her watch. She was due at the car rental place in less than five minutes, but lucky enough to be in the presence of Riley was one in a lifetime experience. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I gotta run, Caldwell. Save me some of those famous cookies of yours. I haven’t had one in ages.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Jane’s plans mainly consisted in hiding in her room for the better part of the trip, baking cookies was now at the top of her to-do list, which had also been formed out of thin air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll make sure to deliver those to you then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I got my own little Santa. That’s awesome.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jane could not help but blush madly. Being Riley’s, even if it was a fake Santa, made her heart soar. But before she could do anything, she was interrupted, which she assumed was for the best as whatever would have come from her mouth could have been catastrophic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see you around, Jane. Happy Holidays!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The last thing Jane saw before the other woman walked away was a radiant beam upon her gorgeous features, which made her heart skip a beat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed once the doctor was out of sight. Christmas with the Caldwells was always eventful, but luckily it would be more bearable with the help of alcohol-filled nights and a shot of Riley. Jane could only hope. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Late Nights - Riley/Abby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Set after the white elephant desaster were Abby gets herself real drunk and Riley is there to help her. A bit of angst and fluff” - Requested by Htzp.77</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just wanna take a second to thank every single person that has read, commented, and given kudos to this series of one-shots. I’m really happy that my writing can make people happy and shiz. Also, we have reached over 10k hits on this fic!</p><p>Thanks for all the support on this series. I really appreciate it. </p><p>Feel free to send me any requests ya’ll have. I’m pretty much open to anything :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>To have one’s heart broken was one thing, but to have it break on Christmas Eve of all days was its own issue, or so Abby told herself. She couldn't believe that, of all days, her relationship had ended with Harper the night before their first Christmas as a couple. Somehow it hurt more as it was mere days after their one year anniversary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the complete mess that was the White Elephant party — courtesy of the Caldwell sisters, minus Jane of course — Abby threw her own little event at the bar she had so fallen in love with. There she sat, wallowing around at her one-person pity party as dozens of people gathered around the enclosed space to sing rather colorful Christmas carols. Gay bar were truly their own little world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got room for one more?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The question made the blonde jump before turning her body. As she braced herself to tell off a complete stranger, the woman dropped her guard once she got a better look at the owner of said voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>None other than Riley Bennett stood before her, successfully drawing the first smile from Abby, who had remained stoic for over 24 hours. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, join up while there’s spots left. I think this pity party’s gonna be popular with the ladies,” Abby said in jest, her voice already noticeable slurry. After all, she had already down what she believed were two drinks, but were in fact four. Someone would be waking up with a mad hangover the following morning. Oh what a Christmas miracle it would be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a chuckle, Abby watched as the doctor settled on the stool beside her. She did not know if it was the mere presence of the woman or what, but she suddenly felt somewhat safe and warm. Maybe it was the alcohol or her growing attraction to Riley, but in her tipsy state, the blonde had no will to overthink it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So that was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun</span>
  </em>
  <span> party,” Abby heard the woman beside her say as she broke the thin wall of silence between them. It earned a chuckle from her, who downed her fifth drink at the words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah that was something else alright. I mean, I never thought I would be called Sappho by my girlfriend’s — well, ex I think — sister, but it was pretty cool. I think she’d be proud of me for that, ya know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m sure Sappho, who is probably having the time of her life in Lesbian Heaven, is </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>proud of you for enduring whatever that was,” The ridiculous notion that the exact event had genuinely occured made Abby shake her head . “Hell, maybe she’ll invite you to hang out after this. If I knew enduring something like that would get me bonus points with Sappho then I would’ve had Harper call me a dyke before high school.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small moment of silence overtook them once again, but was shortly interrupted by Abby, who burst out laughing. Riley only followed suit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, what a fucking mess,” The history major sighed as she pressed her hands against her face. She hoped to stop the oncoming headache that was surely enough forming, but knew it would be in vain. Too much fun in one day always did that to her. “I’m trying to find words to describe what the fuck that was but I literally am speechless. Like, wow. Those people are insane.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s straight people for you,” The doctor offered as she motioned for the bartender to grab her a drink. “They’re always having a crisis over every little thing, especially ‘the gays.’ It makes me feel like some sort of villainess. Hey, maybe I can be cast as the new Cheetah. I’ll just seduce Wonder Woman and get on with my day. Damn, I gotta write this down before I forget. It’s a million dollar idea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re insane,” Abby replied with a smirk as she watched the brunette fumble with a pen she had found, well, somewhere. She was as the woman became more frustrated by the second when attempting to write on her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I normal-insane or Caldwell-insane? I’ll take offense if I’m the latter. Like, I might probably have a breakdown or something.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you could be Caldwell-insane even if you tried. I mean, those people are fucking crazy. Especially that Harper,” Abby explained as she fiddled with the many rings upon her fingers. She suddenly felt self-conscious under Riley’s strong gaze which silently pushed her to speak further. “She really had the audacity to do that shit even after we talked about it. I mean, sure, I can understand her being scared to tell her parents cause those two are weird as hell, but why would she lie to me about that? Why would she tell me about how happy they were when she told them over the summer? I wouldn’t have been angry if she didn’t tell them. It just fucking hurts that she dragged me all the way here and expected me to be cool with her prancing around town, </span>
  <em>
    <span>closeted, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and hanging out with her ex-boyfriend while I mope around all day. I just don’t get it. How could she do that? Haven’t I been more than patient and good with her?What the fuck did I do to deserve this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abby did not mean to sound on the verge of tears, but she did as that was her current state. She fought hard to keep those emotions in, to internalize everything as she always did for Harper, but it was in vain. Riley just brought out all of those emotions from her without even trying. It was scary, yet it made her feel safe as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a matter of seconds, Abby found herself hunched over the bar as tears cascaded down her flushed face. As much embarrassment as she felt, she was thankful for the incredibly loud music and the focus not being on her, but on the drag queens that occupied the stage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was about to propose to that woman and she just threw me away as if I’m some piece of trash. I told her shit that I haven’t even told my therapist and I have known her for longer. I loved her so fucking much and now it’s like I have this big, empty hole inside of me. It hurts, Ri. It fucking hurts.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that point, Abby was bawling her eyes out. She could not believe that in a matter of days, her relationship with who she thought was the love of her life had suddenly vanished. Harper had relinquished their relationship so quickly that it physically hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know it hurts. I was in a different place in my life, but I can tell you that I know exactly how you feel. Sometimes people do things out of nowhere and we are left to pick up the pieces, but that doesn’t say anything about you. It says everything about her, though. You were willing to put yourself back in the closet just to please her. Yeah, maybe it wasn’t the best thing for you mentally, but you still did it for the sake of someone you thought loved you. That takes balls to do,” The more Riley spoke, the more Abby found herself calming down. The mix of the beautifully eloquent words and the soft, loving tone of her voice made her feel as though she was safe in a neverending embrace. “Harper is just...she’s just not like us. She’s too scared to be herself. I mean, that in itself isn’t bad, but she was willing to sacrifice your happiness and your relationship for the sake of her comfort. It’s fucked up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riley was right. While she could not judge Harper for still being in the closet and being scared to come out, the fact that the woman had put her in such an uncomfortable situation and not cared for her wellbeing was truly messed up. Abby would never in a million years hurt the woman she thought she loved in such a way,which made her wonder if their relationship was even as amazing as Harper advertised it to be. Not that Abby cared. She would be moving on from that relationship as soon as possible. Harper would not hold her back once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess it’s not Christmas without having a breakdown at a gay bar while uour ex’s ex comforts you,” Abby attempted to lighten up the mood with a joke, which seemed to be triumphant as it earned a giggle from the doctor. “But seriously, thanks for this. I know we basically just met or whatever, but I don’t think I could’ve done this without you. I mean, I know I got John and all, but let’s be honest, this man would probably pat me in the back and go make out with some dude in the bathroom stalls.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad I can help. You deserve so much better. Don’t settle for someone like Harper again. You’re worth more than that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without saying anything else, the shorter woman leaned sideways, almost lunging at Riley. She set her head on her chest as she felt the woman return the embrace which she had yet to begin. Maybe it was nearly crossing the line of what would be considered homoerotic actions, but Abby found herself not caring. In fact, she wanted to cross that line eventually. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sideways hug went on for what felt like ages, giving Abby enough time to truly enjoy it. She was thankful to have someone as amazing as Riley nearby during such a time of need. It made her realize that the person she deserved was not Harper, but someone like Riley. Hell, even the woman herself would be a delight to have as a girlfriend. And as much as she wished to pursue something in the near future or so, Abby knew that giving herself time to settle into the reality of not being in a relationship with Harper anymore would take some time and a mental toll upon her. She could only hope that the brunette would wait for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, Abby moved away from Riley. She could sense the confusion in the woman, which truly made her heart soar as it meant she missed the touch as much as she did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before letting the woman wonder about the sudden loss of contact, the blonde pushed a shot of vodka her way before grabbing one for herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, here’s to hoping New Year’s won’t be as much as a shit show.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It earned a well-deserved laugh from Riley, who raised her glass towards Abby. They clicked the small shots against one another as they each let out a rather loud ‘cheers.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After having downed their drinks, Abby turned to the doctor, who was already staring at her intently. With a gulp and a sudden rush of adrenaline, she made up her drunken mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaning forward, the blonde stopped mere centimeters from the other woman’s lips. She would blame the alcohol in the morning for such an action, but in the moment she lived her biggest fantasy that had been created several days before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Closing her eyes, Abby crashed her lips against Riley’s, her heart soaring by the second. It was a Christmas miracle, one which she felt rather ecstatic about. Her mind had been cleansed of Harper temporarily, and in had Riley come to take over the throne. She was not complaining, though; she never would after that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last thing that Abby remembered was being pulled forward by a rather giddy brunette. While the rest of the night was a complete blur, she still felt lucky enough to have had it that way. After all, any time spent with Riley was much better than being tortured beside Harper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After searching in the wrong place, Abby had come out victorious regardless. She found a home, she found Rikey. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Baby Steps - Harper/Abby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“what about one about harper and abby taking care of a kid, we want domestic and fluffy” - Requested by bpinkidle2399</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After what seemed like centuries, Harper and Sloane had finally gotten over their hatred for one another. While there was some residual resentment between them still, Abby was glad that the two women could finally be in the same room without hurling backhanded insults at one another. In her eyes it was progress. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that the two women had finally resolved their issues, Sloane had taken to using them both whenever she needed. It included, but was not limited to, having them help her out with grocery shopping, taking the children to school, and, of course, taking care of the newborn the older Caldwell had just become the mother of, who was birthed by none other than Riley Bennett. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The process of getting used to her ex dating her sister, and eventually marrying her, was a long and tedious one for Harper, but Abby made sure to be by her side along the way. It was weirder than anything, but eventually the youngest brunette felt comfortable enough with said idea. It was more progress which Abby found herself proud of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking care of Magnus and Matilda was complicated to say the least, which is why as soon as Sloane had inquired about them doing something for her, both Harper and Abby died on the inside. But as soon as the woman had corrected herself and let them know that she needed a babysitter while she took both Magnus and Matilda to a playdate, the younger couple had agreed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Little Stefani was the sweetest baby on the planet, Harper’s words. She was calm and serene, unlike any of her family members. Well, minus Riley as she seemed like the most normal human out of them all. The baby had just turned one, which made Abby more comfortable taking care of her. After all, she did not wish to keep a newborn from her mothers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde had smiled widely as she first stopped into Sloane and Riley’s home to find a tiny bundle of joy being carried off by her older mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey there, peanut,” Abby said, her tone childish as she reached out to touch the Stefani’s hand, who immediately grabbed her finger with a giggle. “You look so cute!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here, you can hold her. I’m just gonna run over the list with Harper one last time,” Sloane explained as she handed her youngest child to Abby, but not before pressing a loving kiss against her forehead. “I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was strange hearing the lawyer use such a childish voice and seem so relaxed. As much as it surprised Abby, she would not question it. After all, it was better than her going off at someone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being around the little one never failed to make Abby smile. She was just so tiny and adorable. Not only that, but her limited vocabulary only made her cuter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, cutie. We meet again,” The historian said as she pressed a kiss on top of the girl’s forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Abb!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stefani had not yet been able to pronounce her name fully, but she could settle on being Abb, but only for her and Harper. She would not be caught dead if anyone else called her said nickname. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look adorable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as the baby started gurgling in reply, a grin plastered on her face, her mother walked in. While the older Caldwell went off to her sister about the importance of not letting Stef chew on anything but her food, Harper took notes on her phone. Abby would never understand why there was such a hassle when taking care of the baby. After all, they only needed to make sure she didn’t die or something, right? It wasn’t the end of the world. Sure, she wasn’t the most adept in baby-stuff, but even she knew that a child would not explode if she gave her the renowned apple juice rather than orange. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be back in a few hours. Please call us if you need anything,” Sloane said as she rushed to grab her purse among other items she needed. Before bolting out the door, she rushed to Stefani and pressed her lips against her younger daughter’s forehead, leaving a hint of lipstick in her wake. “Your mommies will be right back, honey. Be good for your aunties.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, the eldest Caldwell rushed out the door, leaving a perplexed Harper and nonchalant Abby behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that was something,” Abby joked as she turned to her girlfriend, who stood there staring at the recently-closed door worryingly. It only made her frown. “Hey, everything’s gonna be okay. We’ve taken care of the kids before. One baby isn’t gonna make our life hell.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess,” Came the muttered reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe, we’re gonna be fine and so will this tiny peanut. Just relax a little,” The blonde expressed, the edges of her mouth rising as she noticed how visibly relaxed Harper seemed to get at her words. “Here, take Stef. I’ll go get some snacks for us and you can put on some cartoons. We got this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smirk that Harper sent her way made the woman fall in love with her all over again. She truly was a magnificent girlfriend and an even better woman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Abby walked towards the kitchen, her lover going the opposite way, she heard Harper let out a muttered “hopefully we will get to do this sometime soon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time in awhile, she felt a pang of both happiness and enthusiasm fill her heart. While they had talked about having children before, she had never been truly eager to discuss said topic. After all, she had never been great with children. Magnus and Matilda did not count cause she knew them to be mischievous. The only reason they had not pranked her in a long time was because they were too afraid of facing their mother’s wrath. After all, Sloane was pretty scary. Not even Abby wanted to be yelled at by her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The opposition she had for children was a rather strong one, but after seeing Harper holding a child and ingraining that image in her head, maybe Abby could get on board with having a kid or two. As long as they didn’t throw up on her or anything, she was fine. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Midnight Snack - Riley/Sloane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Riley/Sloane + somnophilia?” - Requested by anonymous (Tumblr)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sloane Caldwell could not sleep even if her life depended on it. She had tried everything ranging from meditation to medication, but nothing seemed to work. The idea of getting any sleep was impossible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, instead of bothering anymore, Sloane simply lay silently, waiting for her tiredness to organically sway her to sleep. She had already spent the past week in that state, what harm could another night bring? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soft sound broke her from her trance and caused her to look to the side. Her wonderful partner lay there her, snoring peacefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were still times when Sloane wondered how the hell she had gotten so lucky. She was fortunate enough to share a bed with The Man herself. Nobody was able to hold the other brunette or love her the way she did. Sloane was blessed and she certainly knew it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the brunette woman remembered the conversation she had with her partner just a few days prior. The sheer thought of it made her smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could not hold herself back any longer. If she could not sleep, then she would at least take advantage of her insomnia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tall rolled over and situated herself over Riley’s body, careful enough to not wake her up. It proved almost impossible to hold herself back from pouncing her lover then and there; however, perseverance was key. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sloane peeled the sheet that covered Riley’s body. Her smile grew as she noticed the black lacy underwear that the younger woman wore. It was exquisite, and Sloane swore she was drooling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of her hands carefully traveled up the other woman’s body while she used the other to balance herself. Her fingertips slowly caressed Riley’s stomach, making their way further up, beneath the dark blue hoodie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Sloane muttered as her fingers came in contact with Riley’s nipples. It was then that she noted her lack of a bra. If she wasn’t wet enough already, she certainly was now. “You’re gonna be the death of me, Bennett.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sloane massaged the pink bud, groaning quietly as it hardened beneath her hold. She rolled it between her fingers and pinched it. To her surprise, Riley’s response was more vocal than she thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah shit,” The taller woman cursed herself, afraid that she had woken the other brunette up. She stayed still, her fingers hovering over one of Riley’s erect nipples. After a few moments passed, she realized that it was a false alarm; Riley was still asleep and she could carry on with her torture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sloane leaned back and removed her hand from underneath Riley’s hoodie. She dragged it gingerly down the toned frame beneath her until it reached its given destination.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a swift movement, the brunette held on to the woman’s dark underwear and dragged it down. Once it was peeled off, she threw it behind her head, not caring where it landed. All she wished to do was please her wonderful lover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Riley…” Sloane said under her breath, her voice hoarse. She licked her lips as she saw how wet Riley was; she looked utterly delicious. “So good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sloane spread the toned legs before her apart. It took all her willpower to not lose her cool. She had to take her time and be gentle. After all, she did not wish for Riley to wake up just yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette leaned forward, her tongue stuck out. She swiped her muscle up the wetness before her, groaning as a result. She would never grow tired of her lover’s glorious taste. It was perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More vigorous licks soon came, each growing hungrier and needier. Once Sloane’s tongue found Riley’s clit, it circled the bud carefully. It’s sensitivity was very arousing to the older woman, who could not help but rub herself against the bed sheets as a desperate attempt to please herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, a soft moan, one not belonging to Sloane, sounded. It was small and scared, which somehow caused more arousal to the woman in charge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sloane brought her right hand close to Riley’s drenched center. Her mind was already set to do whatever it took to bring the woman over the edge no matter the cost. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two fingers swiftly penetrated Riley’s entrance effortlessly, given she was practically drenched. Sloane’s eyes twinkled as she studied how easily they moved. The sound that was made was just as delightful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” Came a strained moan, causing Sloane to lick her lips. She loved how vocal Riley could be. It truly was one of the many perks to dating the doctor. “Wha..?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sloane pressed her thumb against Riley’s clit, earning a string of slurred curses thrown her way. The half-asleep woman still had no idea what was happening. Her state of disorientation made her an easier target to please. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A third finger entered Riley, spreading her velvety walls apart. Her mewls were music to Sloane’s ears. Not only did they excite her, but they also motivated her to continue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wake up, Riley,” Sloane cooed. The other woman only stirred in response. Deciding to take matters into her own hands, as if she was not  doing that already, she leaned forward once more and let her tongue travel up Riley’s slit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Slo…” Riley whispered in return, earning a full-hearted beam from Sloane. The smaller woman tried best to sit up, but her attempts were in vain. “What’re you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just having a snack,” Sloane accentuated her reply by roughly shoving her fingers deeper inside of Riley, the sloshing sound making the hairs on the back of her neck raise, and curling them upwards. “Lay back down and let me please you. I promise I’ll be quick.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sloane, her mind set on helping her girlfriend let go as soon as possible, moved her digits at a rapid pace. She lapped Riley’s erect bud and made sure to be as careful as possible with it as to not overstimulate the Irish woman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuuuck. Baby, I’m gonna-” Riley cut herself off as she let out a loud moan. Her back arched while one of her hands came to rest over Sloane’s light brown mane, pushing the woman’s mouth harder against her. She closed her eyes as she rode out her orgasm, Sloane helping her stay in place. “Oh my...Slo!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Sloane was sure Riley was finished, she gingerly removed her fingers. She instantly put them inside her mouth, groaning as she savored the other brunette’s yummy taste. She made sure to give a show as she did, hollowing her cheeks and swirling her tongue around her moist digits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a damn tease,” Riley said, her voice husky as she stared down at Sloane. “M’ tired, but I can still return the favor if you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it, babe,” Sloane moved to lay beside her lover. She turned to Riley, studying her radiant face where the moonlight reflected off of. There was no doubt she would marry her someday. “I’ll just take care of myself while you sleep. I promise I’ll be quiet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M’kay,” Riley replied, sleep already taking over her. She wore a goofy smile as she closed her eyes once again. “G’night, Slo. I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Ri. Now, go to sleep.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Join the Happiest Season discord server!</p><p>https://discord.gg/YF6M9stnmu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>